Naruto - The Road before me - Second Part
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Nachfolger meiner Naruto Story The Road before Me, ich folge meiner Linie und setzte sie fort. Ich folge der Naruto Storyline bis zu Sasukes Weggang aus Konoha, alles danach entstammt zu großen Teilen meinem Verstand. Story ist sehr OC, Pairing Naruto/Temari.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto – The Road before Me – Second Part**

**Kapitel 01-The Hills behind Me**

**#########++++++#########**

Der Wind war kalt und Schnee wehte ihm in sein Gesicht, doch Naruto hatte trotzdem sehr gute Laune, denn endlich sah er vor sich die Hauptstadt des Eisenreiches.

Mehr als drei Jahre war er nun schon auf der Wanderschaft und hatte Konohagakure hinter sich gelassen.

In der Zeit hatte sich für ihn einiges getan, er war gewachsen, nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig.

Natürlich gab es hier und da einige Probleme, so wie diese Organisation mit Namen Akatsuki, doch nach einer Begegnung hatte sie von ihm Abgelassen, denn auch für sie sah es aus als wenn der Neunschwänzige Fuchs nicht mehr in ihm versiegelt war.

Seit dem hatte er in der Organisation aber scheinbar einen Verbündeten, denn er bekam in unregelmäßigen Abständen Nachrichten in denen er erfuhr wo welche Mitglieder gerade waren und mit welchem Auftrag.

Doch bis jetzt gab es nichts das dem ehemaligen blonden, jetzt weißhaarigen beunruhigte.

Von Sasuke hatte er seit seinem Weggang auch nichts mehr gehört, aber das war ihm auch nur recht so, es war ihm inzwischen sogar völlig egal was mit dem Uchiha war.

Ruhig schlenderte Naruto schließlich durch das Tor in die Hauptstadt des Eisenreiches, von beißendem Wind und Schneegestöber in eine Windstille Stadt wo nur auf den Dächern der Häuser Schnee lag.

Die Wachen am Tor waren Niedere Samurai, sie hatten ihn kurz beäugt, doch ansonsten nicht weiter behelligt.

Sein erster Stopp war ein Gasthaus wo er sich zum Aufwärmen einen warmen Sake gönnte.

„Das tut gut!" murmelte der weißhaarige als er das dritte Schälchen Sake weg hatte und die Bedienung ihm etwas zu Essen brachte.

Jetzt war er auch aufgewärmt genug um seinen Reiseumhang abzulegen, darunter kam einfache dunkle Kleidung zu Tage die absolut nicht zeigte das er ein Shinobi war.

Aber das wollte er so, er wollte nicht auffallen, für ihn war das ein Teil seines Trainings im Bereich Tarnen und Täuschen.

Ungesehen und heimlich überprüfte Naruto seinen Geldvorrat, etwas Geld hatte er noch, trotzdem wusste er das er sich als nächstes eine Wohnung und einen Job suchen musste, immerhin wollte er einige Zeit hier bleiben.

_/Für eine Wohnung reicht es noch, und vielleicht zwei Monatsmieten, kommt drauf an wie hoch die Mieten hier sind!/_, dachte er nur und widmete sich lieber seinem Essen.

Nachdem er fertig war bezahlte er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, sein Ziel war das Zentrale Regierungsgebäude um sich dort nach einer freien Wohnung zu erkunden.

Was dann aber kam war mehr als überraschend für ihn, die Mieten waren niedrig, so niedrig das er sogar ein kleines Häuschen mit Garten im äußeren Bezirk der Stadt mieten konnte in dem er seinem Training nachgehen konnte.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Arbeit!

**#+#+#+#+#+**

„JETZT BEEIL DICH MAL KOUGA, BEVOR ES MISSLINGT!", brüllte der große Mann der Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Stier auf zwei Beinen hatte quer durch die heiße Schmiede.

„BIN DOCH SCHON DA!", brüllte Naruto, der hier nun unter dem Namen Kouga lebte nur zurück und schüttete den Inhalt eines Eimers in ein Flaches Steinbecken.

Kenga war der Meister der Schmiede, und Naruto arbeitete jetzt seit knapp vier Monaten für ihn als Gehilfe, dabei hatte er natürlich auch einiges Gelernt, und genau das wollte er auch.

Mit einem Zischen tauchte der Schmied ein glühendes Eisen in das Becken, es hatte eine lange grobe Klingenform die bereits an ein Katana erinnerte.

„Glück gehabt du Spezi, nächstes mal sei gefälligst schneller.", murrte der Schmied während er den Klingenrohling prüfte.

Naruto war den eher groben Ton schon gewohnt, das war für Kenga völlig normal, deswegen störte es ihn nicht.

„Dann stell du nächstes mal nicht den Eimer in die hinterste Ecke wo keine Sau ihn findet.", gab der weißhaarige seinem Arbeitgeber Paroli ehe er zurück an eine kleine Werkbank ging an der er an eigenen Sachen Arbeiten konnte wenn er nichts anderes zu tun hatte.

Er wollte seinen Nutzen aus moderner Technik ziehen, viele Shinobis setzten auf Technische Hilfsmittel, warum also nicht auch er.

Derzeit versuchte er eine Vorrichtung anzufertigen mit der er Senbon oder vielleicht sogar Kunai abschießen konnte.

Deswegen hockte er vor einem Gewirr aus kleinen Federn, Zahnrädern und Kolben, doch bis jetzt wollte es nicht so klappen wie er es wollte.

„Kouga, bring mal die Kunai Bestellung nach vorne die du gestern Fertig gemacht hast, der Kunde ist da um sie abzuholen.", sagte der Schmied etwas lauter und Naruto kam dem nach.

Besagte Bestellung war wirklich nicht gerade klein, 3000 Kunai deren Griffe er selbst Umwickelt hatte und auch die klingen geschliffen hatte nachdem Kegan sie geschmiedet hatte.

„Ja sofort.", antwortete er und holte die Bestellung aus dem Lagerraum wo er die Kunai in zwei sehr große Körbe gepackt hatte, und das so das man von außen nicht sah was im inneren war.

Zusammen mit einer langen Stange konnte man die beiden Körbe über der Schulter tragen.

Vorne im Bereich wo der Verkaufsbereich der Schmiede lag wartete Kenga mit dem Kunden, einem Ninja der das Zeichen von Sunagakure trug.

Naruto reichte dem wartenden die Bestellung mit einem freundlichen lächeln und einem nicken und wollte dann zurück in die Schmiede gehen als ihm eine Junge Frau mit blonden Haaren auffiel.

Lässig schlenderte auf die blonde zu bis er neben ihr stand, sie hatte ihn bis jetzt ignoriert.

„Hallo Temari.", sagte der dann.

„Na...Naruto?", kam es von der Sabakuno überrascht während sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte.

„Ist schon etwas her Temari, wie geht es dir und deinen Brüdern? Ich hoffe das Siegel konnte Gaara helfen!", kaum das er das gesagt hatte viel die blonde ihm um den Hals.

„Gott Naruto, keiner wusste wo du warst, wir haben schon gedacht das du nicht mehr am Leben bist! Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?", stammelte sie.

„Bist du noch etwas in der Stadt?", fragte der weißhaarige.

„Sicher Naruto, warum?"

„Nun, ich muss noch etwa zwei Stunden Arbeiten, wenn du danach Zeit hast können wir uns in Ruhe etwas unterhalten."

„Gerne Naruto."

Zwei Stunden später trafen sie sich und Naruto nahm sie mit zu sich nach Hause wo sie gemeinsam zu Abend aßen.

„Lebst du schon lange hier Naruto?", fragte Temari dann nach dem Essen konkret, vorher hatten sie eher über unbedeutendes gesprochen.

„Jetzt sind es knappe fünf Monate, also nicht wirklich lange kann man sagen."

„Wir in Suna haben erst einen Monat nach deinem Weggang davon erfahren, Gaara war entsprechend sauer das du danach nicht zu uns gekommen bist."

„Sag Gaara es tut mir leid, ich hatte einiges zu Erledigen könnte man sagen. Dinge die mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatten, und mit meiner Familie. Wo ich gerade Familie erwähne, hat das Siegel Gaara geholfen?", fragte der weißhaarige und sah dann wie bei Temari ein freudiges Strahlen die Augen erfasste.

„Geholfen, und ob es ihm Geholfen hat. Er kann seit dem Schlafen und hat sich Emotional geöffnet. Er wurde sogar zum Godaime Kazekage ernannt, das Volk liebt ihn inzwischen regelrecht.", berichtete die blonde begeistert und Naruto lächelte.

Es freute ihn sehr das es Gaara nun so gut ging.

„Weiß du Temari, ich weiß jetzt noch nicht wie lange ich hier bleibe, doch ich verspreche das ich euch in Sunagakure demnächst einmal Besuchen komme."

„Das wäre schön Naruto, das würde uns sehr freuen."

Das Duo verbrachte noch einen netten Abend zusammen, am nächsten morgen reiste Temari aber leider auch schon wieder mit ihren Leuten ab, und Naruto ging wieder zurück in die Schmiede.

**#########++++++#########**

**Ein paar Monate Später...**

**#########++++++#########**

Vergnügt Pfiff Naruto eine Melodie während er das Werk seiner Arbeit einpackte, er war heute mal wieder länger in der Schmiede geblieben um an seinem Eigenen Projekt zu Arbeiten und es endlich fertig zu stellen.

Viele Überstunden und eine ganze Menge Gehirnschmalz hatte es ihn gekostet, doch das war es ihm Wert gewesen, denn jetzt besaß er etwas einzigartiges.

Kegan hatte ihn in letzter Zeit sehr gelobt, sagte ihm immer was für ein guter Schmied und Waffenmacher er geworden war.

Er verstaute seine Waffe in einem Lagerraum der Schmiede wo alles lagerte das er bis jetzt angefertigt hatte bevor er alles Abschloss und auf die Nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt trat.

Morgen war Sonntag, also hatte er frei, deswegen beschloss er auch nicht zu seinem Haus zurück zu gehen sondern etwas Essen und Trinken zu gehen.

Seine Stammkneipe war deswegen jetzt sein Ziel, sie lag im Zentralen Bereich der Stadt und fast immer gut Besucht, vor allem von niederen Samurai.

„Nabend Kouga!", wurde Naruto auch sofort vom Wirt der Bar begrüßt, was der weißhaarige mit einem freundlichen lächeln und einem nicken beantwortet ehe er durch den Schankraum ging und sich einen Tisch fast in der hintersten Ecke suchte.

Ein junge Bedienung kam auch sofort mit einer warmen Flasche Sake und einem Trinkschälchen.

„Das übliche Kouga?", fragte sie und Naruto bejahte während er sich das erste Schälchen Sake gönnte, das übliche zu Essen war in dem Fall eine Schüssel Sukiyaki, welche er sich Schmecken ließ.

Nachdem er fertig war hatte er auch die Flasche Sake zur guten Hälfte weg, ihm ging es einfach nur gut.

Dann setzte sich aber ihm jemand gegenüber und Naruto stöhnte auf als er den dunklen Umhang mit den roten Wolken sah.

Die Person war weiblich, hatte blaue Kinnlange Haare und eine Papierblüte im Haar.

„Hallo Naruto-kun.", begrüßte sie ihn und zeigte sogar den Ansatz eines Lächelns.

Bei dem ehemals blonden keimte eine Vermutung.

„Sie haben mir die Nachrichten die ganze Zeit über geschickt, oder?", fragte er und die Frau nickte.

„Warum?", fragte er weiter.

„Mein Name ist Konan, ich war einst eine Schülerin von Jiraya. Doch noch wichtiger, ich war eine Freundin deiner Mutter Naruto-kun."

„Sie kannten meine Mutter?"

„Ja, es war nach meiner Zeit als Lehrling von Sensai Jiraya, der zwei Freunde und mich Ausgebildet hat. Nach dieser Ausbildung reiste ich eine Zeit lang alleine herum, dabei lernte ich deine Mutter Kushina kennen. Zu meiner Schande habe ich lange nichts von dir gewusst, erst als ich dich sah erkannte ich es, deswegen hoffe ich du verzeihst mir das ich dir nicht früher geholfen habe.", erklärte Konan und senkte am Ende ihren Kopf respektvoll.

„Und warum sind sie bei Akatsuki?"

„Mein Freund Yahiko gründete Akatsuki als Rebellengruppe, Nagato und ich traten sofort bei, denn wir drei waren Waisen des letzten Weltkrieges und eben auch Schüler von Jiraya. Yahiko wollte mit der Gründung vor allem Nagato beistehen der den Wunsch hatte der Welt den Frieden zu bringen. Inzwischen führt Nagato Akatsuki da Yahiko bei der Rebellion in Amegakure starb, und seit dem ist einfach alles anders, was für mich damit noch ein Grund mehr war dir zu helfen und dich zu schützen."

„Unserer Welt den Frieden zu bringen ist ja nicht schlecht, das ist sogar ein recht nobles Ziel. Leider finde ich die Art in der es Versucht wird alles andere als gelungen.", sagte der weißhaarige leise.

„Das geht mir auch so Naruto-kun, die Versprechen wegen denen ich eins Akatsuki betrat bedeuten mir schon länger nichts mehr, jedoch kann ich dort noch dir etwas nützen. Was mich dann zu dem bringt was mich hierher geführt hat.", erklärte Konan.

„Du bist doch ein Freund von Gaara Sabakuno aus Sunagakure, oder?"

„Ja das bin ich, Gaare ist der Jinchūriki des Eingeschweiften. Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Naruto.

„Es gibt den Plan deinen Freund Gaara zu entführen und dann später den Bijuu aus ihm zu entfernen, doch das wird ihn töten."

Der Blick des weißhaarigen wurde mehr als finster und eine Aura breitete sich aus die Konan eine Gänsehaut bescheerte.

„Wann?", hisste er dann nach einigen Momenten.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, doch der Plan ist ausgearbeitet und soll von Sasori und Deidara ausgeführt werden. Sasori ist ein Nukenin Sunagakure, er kämpft mit Puppen. Er hat sogar seinen ganzen Körper zu einer Poppe umgebaut. Deidara stammt aus Iwagakure und ist etwas, nun speziell. Er ist ein Künstler wie er selber immer wieder sagt. In seinen Handflächen befinden sich zwei Münder mit denen er Lehm umarbeiten aknn zu lebenden und sehr Explosiven Figuren, die seinem Willen gehorchen und sich bewegen, Größe ist dabei unwichtig solange er genug Lehm hat."

Naruto saugte diese Informationen auf wie ein Schwamm, seine Gedanken rotierten.

„Wie lange habe ich Zeit ehe es ernst wird?", fragte er und nahm dann einen großen Schluck Sake.

„Vielleicht zwei Monate, eher weniger.", antwortete sie und konnte sehen wie ihr gegenüber immer Nachdenklicher wurde.

Konan holte aus den weiten ihres Umhanges ein Blatt Papier und begann es zu Falten bis sie vor Naruto einen kleinen Papierfuchs abstellte, was den zum lächeln brachte.

„Ich werde auf alle Fälle Gaara helfen, bis jetzt habe ich mich bedeckt gehalten, doch es geht um meinen Freund.", sagte er und nahm vorsichtige den Fuchs an sich ehe er der blau haarigen tief in die Augen sah.

„Wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst bei Akatsuki, dann geh und komm zu mir. Ich werde dir helfen, egal wie, du bist eine Freundin meiner Mutter gewesen, und damit von nun an auch mein Freund.", sagte er zum ende hin mit Nachdruck und stand dabei auf.

Auch Konan erhob sich, dabei hatte sie etwas in den Augen das Naruto das Herz erwärmte.

„Das werde ich mein...mein Freund.", sagte sie und zusammen verließen sie das Lokal und trennte sich dann dort direkt.

Naruto ging direkt zu seinem Haus zurück und begann schon auf dem Weg zu Planen, es tat ihm irgendwie leid zu gehen, trotz der Kälte hatte es ihm hier gefallen.

/Vielleicht komme ich ja wieder. Doch erst einmal muss ich den Bergen den Rücken kehren./, dachte er während er der Straße zu seinem kleinen Haus folgte.

Leid tat es ihm auch wegen Kenga leid, es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht für ihn zu arbeiten und von ihm zu lernen.

In aller Ruhe begann er seine Sachen zu Packen, so viel war es ja nicht, dazu benutzte er Siegelrollen die Packen doch sehr leicht machten.

Nach einer kurzen Nacht machte er sich dann auch zum Regierungsgebäude wo er sein Mietverhältnis kündigte aber sagte das es möglich wäre das er zurück kommen würde.

Danach ging er zu Kegans Schmiede.

„Gott Kouga, wo bleibst du denn, wir haben heute noch ein bisschen was zu tun!", sagte der Schmied, er hatte Naruto noch nicht gesehen da er mit dem Rücken zu dem Abreisenden stand.

„Ich fürchte ab heute musst du ohne mich auskommen Kegan.", sagte der weißhaarige leise.

Der Schmied drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn.

„Du gehst?"

„Ja Kegan, ich muss einem Freund helfen.", sagte er und ging dann durch die Schmiede zum Lagerraum wo er begann einige Waffen einzupacken die er gefertigt hatte, so auch seine neuste Kreation.

/Ich werde üben müssen um sie richtig zu beherrschen und zu meistern, sonst wird sie mir im Kampf kaum etwas nutzen./, dachte er nur und betrachtete dabei alles anderen was er angefertigt hatte und jetzt noch hier lag.

„Ich kenne dich nun schon eine Weile Kouga, doch mit so einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck habe ich dich noch nie gesehen, also muss es etwas wirklich wichtiges sein das dich gehen lässt. Und das akzeptiere ich, doch bitte arbeite weiter an dir, du hast eine menge Potenzial mein Freund.", sagte der große Schmied und reichte dabei Naruto die Hand, der sie ergriff und fest drückte.

„Die Sachen die ich hier lasse kannst du ja vielleicht gebrauchen und sie Leuten Verkaufen die sie wollen.", meine der weißhaarige und deutete dabei auf den Lagerraum.

„Mal sehen Kouga, vielleicht finden sich Leute dafür.", erwiderte Kegan und begleitete Naruto dann aus der Schmiede und bis zum Stadttor.

„Pass auf dich auf Kouga, halte dich von Ärger fern und bleib am Leben.", rief Kegan Naruto nach als der aus dem Stadttor heraus war und der Verschneiten Straße folgte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto – The Road before Me – Second Part**

**Kapitel 02-The Sand under Me Feet**

**#########++++++#########**

Sein Zelt hatte der weißhaarige am Rand der Wüste, wo sie an den Wald grenzte aufgeschlagen.

Dort war er geschützt denn er hatte sein Lager in einer kleinen natürlichen Senke, welche er mit nicht zu großem Aufwand noch mit Büschen und Ästen abschirmen konnte.

Er hatte diesen Ort aber aus noch einem anderen Grund ausgewählt, es war Niemandsland, ein kleiner schmaler Streifen der keinem Gehörte.

Das war auch gut so, Amegakure und einige Akatsuki Verstecke waren doch recht nah, und er wollte nicht zu früh von denen entdeckt werden.

Gut, rechnen tat er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt damit noch nicht, trotzdem würde er auf der Hut bleiben.

Nachdem er sein aufgestelltes Zelt noch mit einigen leichten Ästen und Farnen abgedeckt hatte machte er als erstes ein Feuer um sich dann einen Tee zu Kochen.

Während er darauf wartete das sein Teewasser kochte meditierte der weißhaarige um sich über seine nächsten Schritte klar zu werden.

_/Als erstes sollte ich einige Kage Bunshin erstellen um sie Trainieren zu schicken, besonders mit meiner neuen Waffe./, dachte er nur und kam dem nach als sein Teewasser kochte._

„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Einhundert Doppelgänger erschienen.

„Okay Jungs, Waffentraining mit unserem neuen Lieblingsspielzeug. Chakra Einsatz minimieren um nicht entdeckt zu werden, und los!", gab er als Einweisung aus und seine Doppelgänger verstreuten sich in alle Winde.

Als er wieder alleine war widmete er sich seinem Tee und sortierte nebenbei seine Ausrüstung.

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

„Es ist so weit, Sasori, Deidara, ihr werdet in drei Tagen aufbrechen nach Sunagakure und uns den Eingeschweiften besorgen.", erklärte Pain, Leader von Akatsuki und blickte die beiden angesprochenen dabei mit einem Blick an der ihnen klar machte was passieren würde wenn sie versagten.

„Natürlich Pain-sama, wir werden nicht versagen.", kam es von der gebückten Gestalt des Puppenspielers Sasori.

„Mein Kunst wird uns zum Erfolg verhelfen und alle unsere Gegner so verblüffen das sie völlig Handlungsunfähig sein werden.", entgegnete Deidara hingegen, was von einem seufzen seitens Sasori kommentiert wurde.

Neben den dreien war nur noch Konan anwesend, die blauhaarige blickte stoisch und emotionslos drein während Pain das treffen beendete und dann auch gleich ging.

Konan wartete noch etwas ehe sie sich auch erhob, zum einen wollte sie eine Nachricht an Naruto schicken, zum anderen wollte sie nicht dabei zusehen und hören wie Sasori und Deidara sich stritten.

Mit langsamen Schritte ging sie in ihre Räume und nahm sich Papier und einen Stift, lang wollte sie die Nachricht nicht gestalten, deswegen schrieb sie nur das nötigste.

Die gefaltete Nachricht verbarg sie als sie wieder ihre Räume verlies und langsam immer höher stieg und am Ende auf dem Dach des Gebäudes heraus kam.

Wie immer war der Himmel über Amegakure wolkenverhangen und es regnete, doch es war nur ein feiner Nieselregen.

Das eigentliche Ziel der blauhaarigen war ein kleiner geheimer Verschlag, sie öffnete ihn und sah einen dunkelgrauen Falken der eine Nachrichtenbox auf dem Rücken trug und sie aus seinen gelben Augen musterte.

„Es wird wieder Zeit Kimura.", sagte sie sanft zu dem Vogel, der schien sich regelrecht zu straffen, was Konan schmunzeln lies.

„Du weißt zu wem du musst, und bei wem du danach bleiben wirst.", flüsterte sie als sie eine Präsenz hinter sich spürte.

„Und jetzt flieg!", sagte sie und lies den Falken fliegen, gleichzeitig warf sie einige Kunai und wehrte damit anderen Kunai ab die auf ihren Boten gezielt hatten.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das ausgerechnet du mich hintergehen würdest."

Aus einem Schatten erschien Pain und fixierte mit Ausdruckslosen Augen Konan.

„Der Weg den du eingeschlagen hast Nagato, kann ich nicht länger folgen, deine Ziele mögen einmal Nobel gewesen sein, doch die Art wie du sie erreichen willst haben alles verraten an das ich, an das wir einst glaubten.", erklärte Konan und bewegte sich dabei langsam zur Seite, immer ihren gegenüber im Auge behaltend.

„Der einzige der hier Verrat betreibt bist du Konan, du verrätst mich wegen deinen nichtsnutzigen Gefühlen. Ich hätte es ahnen sollen als du um Yahiko geweint hast, doch damals habe auch ich mich noch von unnützen Gefühlen blenden lassen. Ich hätte dich damals töten sollen, denn Yahiko hätte mich nie so verraten."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Yahiko hat sich für uns geopfert, ohne ihn wären wir beiden nicht hier. Er hat Akatsuki gegründet, und du spuckst nur noch auf sein Andenken.", sagte sie mit leiser wütenden Stimme.

Deutlich sah sie ein Aufblitzen bei dem Oranghaarigen, instinktiv warf sie sich nach hinten über den Rand des Daches.

Nach einigen dutzend Meter benutzte sie ihr Kami Umō Jutzu und zerfiel in einen Schrarm aus Papierblättern der wie vom Wind getragen in den Himmel aufstieg wo aus ihnen wieder Konan wurde, nur hatte sie jetzt zwei gewaltige Flügel aus Papier.

Ihr Akatsuki Umhang viel dabei gen Erdboden während die blauhaarige mit ihren Flügeln den Wind einfing und sich davon tragen lies.

Immer näher kam sie der Außenmauer von Amegakure, doch ein nagendes Gefühl machte sich immer mehr in ihr bemerkbar, und das hatte seinen Grund wie sie dann schnell sah.

Sie musste einem wahren Hagel aus Dornenartigen Geschossen ausweichen, deren Ursprung die Mauer war.

Konan suchte die Mauer ab bis sie eine kleine Gestalt mit Orangem Haar sah.

„Shuradō.", murmelte sie als sie schon erneuten Geschossen ausweichen musste, und das dann immer und immer wieder.

_/Was soll das, normalerweise zielt er immer sehr gut!/_, dachte sie dann nur und fragte sich was hier vorging.

„Nun erwartet dich die Strafe deines Gottes Konan!"

In einem Wirbel tauchte Pain vor ihr auf, seine Hände zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt.

So schnell Konan konnte formte sie Fingerzeichen.

„Kami no mayu-yō hogo zairyō."

Ein Papierwirbel erschien der sich zu einem Kokon um sie formte während Pain zur gleichen Zeit Chibaku Tensei einsetzte und eine gigantische Kugel aus Metall und Gestein um sie formte und Konan praktisch begrub.

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

Schwer ging Narutos Atmung während der einarmige Liegestütze machte und dabei sechs seiner Schattendoppelgänger auf dem Rücken trug.

„197...198...199...200!"

Die Doppelgänger lösten sich auf und der weißhaarige stand langsam auf, sein Körper war drahtig und muskulös, Fett suchte man vergeblich.

Das markanteste aber war die Narbe die Sasukes Chidori hinterlassen hatte, sie erinnerte ihn immer daran wie alles angefangen hatte.

Mit bedacht streckte er seinen rechten Arm und benutzte seine linke Hand dann um Ober- und Unterarm Muskeln zu massieren.

Sein Ziel war seinen rechten Arm so stark und widerstandsfähig wie nur möglich zu machen, immerhin würde es mehr oder weniger sein primärer Waffenarm werden.

Drei Schritte brauchte er bis zu einem kleinen Bach der neben seinem Trainingsplatz lag, er wusch sich den Schweiß ab ließ sich von der Sonne trocknen indem er sich in das weiche Gras legte.

Während er dort lag hatte er die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie erst als er merkte wie etwas auf seinem linken Bein landete.

Im Liegen hob er seinen Kopf und sah so einen ihm inzwischen doch schon bekannten Falken.

„Ah, wieder mal Nachrichten für mich.", sagte er und setzte sich auf, der Vogel blieb völlig ruhig und ließ sich die Nachricht abnehmen.

Aber anders als sonst flog der Falke aber nicht ab sondern flog auf seine linke Schulter und machte es sich dort praktisch bequem während Naruto dich Nachricht las.

**Sie sind auf dem Weg wenn du das hier bekommst, bleib am Leben!**

„Kurz und knapp, und doch mit allen Informationen dich ich brauche.", murmelte der weißhaarige und ging dann mit seinem neuen Begleiter zurück zu seinem Lager wo er als erstes nachdem er wieder ganz angezogen war, nacheinander seine Trainierenden Doppelgänger aufzulösen.

_/Es wird wohl das Beste sein wenn ich nach Suna gehe und dort Beobachte, wenn ich mein Chakra mit einem Fuin tarne kann ich mich gut genug verbergen um selbst Gaare nicht aufzufallen./_, überlegte er und begann dann seine Sachen zu packen.

„Ich muss jetzt weiter, was ist mit dir? Reist du zurück oder kommst du mit mir?", fragte Naruto den Falken, dessen Antwort darin bestand es sich wieder auf seiner linken Schulter bequem zu machen.

„Okay, das ist eine gute Antwort.", meinte er nur und entfernte das Geschirr mit der Nachrichtenbox, dabei entdeckte er das auf der Innenseite der Name Kimura eingestickt war.

„Kimura also, das macht einiges einfacher für uns beide!", sagte er und strich dem Vogel dabei durch sein Gefieder.

Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch eines zu tun, er biss sich in seinen linken Daumen, hob seine Kleidung in Bauchhöhe an und zeichnete ein Fuin das er ohne große Mühe aktivierte und sein Chakra damit auf ein absolutes Minimum beschränkte.

Das Menschlich/Tierische Duo setzte sich in Bewegung nachdem Naruto alles größer in Siegelrollen verpackt hatte damit es nicht zu sehr auffiel.

Als einziges vielen jetzt einige Utensilien auf die man sofort einem Schmied zuordnete, denn als dieser wollte er auftreten.

Am Eingang nach Sunagakure standen mehrere Wachen die ihn erst Musterten ehe sie ihn aufhielten.

„Name und Beruf?", fragte ein älterer Shinobi.

„Kouga, ich bin Schmied, und das ist mein Freund Kimura.", erklärte Naruto gelassen und freundlich.

Links von ihm stand ein Kunoichi, und die Art wie sie ihn Musterte ließ ihn vermuten das sie ein Sensortyp war und ihn auf Chakraimpulse scannte, dann schüttelte sie aber ganz leicht den Kopf und der Shinobi der ihn angesprochen hat trat bei Seite.

„Willkommen und Sunagakure.", sagte er und ließ Naruto passieren.

Gelassen setzte der weißhaarige seine Weg fort und schritt durch den Tunnel der durch die Mauer Sunas ging ehe er das Dorf vor sich sah.

Ein Dorf voller Shinobi, anders als im Eisenreich wo ja die Samurai das sagen hatten, doch gestört hat ihn das nie.

Natürlich musste er hier jetzt etwas mehr aufpassen das bestimmte Leute ihn nicht zu früh bemerkten.

Jedoch musste er erst einmal ein Quartier finden, eines von dem er einen guten Ausblick hatte.

Auf dem Weg holte er noch etwas zu Essen, etwas das er im Gehen essen konnte und von dem er Kimura auch etwas abgeben konnte.

_/Zum Glück habe ich etwas Geld, da brauche ich nicht in die letzte Kaschemme ziehen./_, dachte er nur während er sich verschiedene Gasthäuser ansah.

Narutos Wahl fiel am ende auf ein großes Gasthaus mit dem Namen "Zum Roten Drachen".

„Guten Tag ehrenwerter Gast, willkommen in unserem Haus.", begrüßte ihn eine Dame mittleren alters freundlich.

„Auch ihnen einen guten Tag. Ich suche ein Zimmer mit schönen Ausblick, denn ich bin zum ersten mal in Sunagakure.", erwiderte Naruto freundlich.

„Das ist kein Problem, da haben wir genau das richtige Zimmer für sie.", bekam er erklärte während er sich in das Gästebuch mit seinem Tarnnamen eintrug und für drei Tage im Voraus das Zimmer bezahlte.

Die Dame führte ihn danach zu seinem Zimmer, es lag fast ganz oben im Gebäude und er hatte wirklich einen fantastischen Ausblick über das Dorf, er konnte sowohl den Tunnel als auch das Kazekagegebäude sehen.

Das Zimmer hatte wirklich alles, ein eigenes komfortables Bad und ein Bett das schon von weitem weich und gemütlich aussah.

„Tagsüber werden die beiden Nukenins sicher nicht zuschlagen, also kann ich bis Einbruch der Nacht mich ausruhen.", murmelte er und verschwand dann im Bad wo er ausgiebig Duschte und sich dann hinlegte nachdem er einen einfachen neben dem Bett stehenden Wecker gestellt hatte.

Als er sich unter die leichte Bettdecke legte sah er das Kimura es ihm gleichtat, der Falke hockte auf einem Stuhl und war bereits am Schlafen, das brachte ihn zum grinsen.

Der Schlaf erwies sich als erholsam für ihn, und das er den Wecker selbst gestellt hatte, störte ihn das Klingeln ungemein.

Mit zugekniffenen Augen und einem Brummeln auf den Lippen stand er aber schließlich auf und schlurfte ins Bad und machte sich frisch.

Danach begann er sich fertig zu machen, aus seinem Reiserucksack holte er verschiedene Siegelrollen hervor und öffnete sie.

„Schon etwas her seit ich Shinobi Kleidung an hatte. Aber in meinen normalen Sachen kann ich nur trainieren, nicht kämpfen.", sagte er zu sich selber und zog sich dann an.

Zu erst zog er eine schwarze enganliegende ANBU Hose an, dann passende hohe Sandalen, dazu umwickelte er seine Unterschenkel und das obere Ende der Sandalen mit schwarzen Bandagen.

Während er das tat wurde auch Kimura munter und flog zum Fenster und blickte dann nach draußen, so als wollte er für Naruto aufpassen.

Der zog derweil ein Netzhemd an, darüber kam eine enge schwarze Weste aus festem Stoff mit Kaputze und als Abschluss noch einmal eine Weste in dunkelgrau die bis auf die Farbe Aussah wie eine die Die Chūnin in Konhagakure immer trugen.

Einen dunkelgrauen Umhang legte er auf das Bett und widmete sich danach seiner Ausrüstung.

An beiden Oberschenkeln befestigte er Waffentaschen und füllte sie dann mit Kunai und Shuriken.

Eine dritte Waffentasche fand ihren Platz links am Gürtel seiner Hose, sie war etwas spezielles, denn sie enthielt die Kunai seines Vaters, und waren für Naruto für das Jutzu wichtig das seinen Vater zu dem machte der er war.

Die Tasche war dazu in der Hinsicht speziell das sie eine seiner Eckwicklungen war und speziell dazu ein Kunai schnell zu ziehen, mit links zog er den Reißverschluss der Tasche auf und sofort schob sich der Griff eines Kunai soweit heraus das Naruto einen Finger einharken konnte um die Wurfklinge zu ziehen.

Auf dem Bett lag jetzt nur noch seine neuste Waffe, noch immer Verpackt, und er würde es erst einmal so belassen.

Der weißhaarige nahm sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn ans Fenster, bevor er sich setzte öffnete er es aber und lies die Abendluft hinein, sie war leicht kühl aber nicht unangenehm wie er fand.

Nur mit dem Laut seiner Schlagenden Flügel erhob Kimura sich in die Luft über dem Dorf, Naruto sah ihm nach, sah wie er einige Runden vor seinem Fenster drehte und dann zurück kam.

Der Falke segelte durch das Fenster, drehte im Raum und landete dann Butterweich auf seiner linken Schulter wo er sich aufplusterte als wenn er angeben wollte.

Naruto grinste und beobachtete lieber wieder das Dorf, doch nur kurz darauf begann er unbewusst Kimura zu streicheln.

Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, und alles war vollkommen ruhig gewesen, doch mit einem mal gab Kimura einen laut von sich und stieg wieder in den Himmel über dem Dorf auf.

Naruto folgte dem Vogel und sah über den Dächern von Sunagakure dann noch etwas, es sah zwar wie ein Vogel aus, aber er bezweifelte das es einer war.

Was zum einen an der seltsamen Farbe lag, zum anderen aber auch das ein normaler Vogel keine Person auf dem Rücken tragen konnte.

Mit nur drei Schritten war er neben dem Bett, zu erst hob er seine Kleidung an und entfernte das Fuin das sein Chakra unterdrückte.

Er ordnete seine Kleidung und schloss die Weste bevor er sich seine Waffe schnappte und den Umhang überwarf, er war Knöchellang und verdeckte seine rechte Körperhälfte und seinen Rücken.

Zu Letzt zog er die Kapuze über und sprang dann aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers, senkrecht viel er nach unten ehe er sich mit den Füßen von der an ihm vorbei rasenden Hauswand abstieß zu einem nahen Dach.

Von Dach zu Dach ging es, er flog regelrecht über das Nächtliche Sunagakure als die ersten Explosionen ertönten, und alle hörten sich an als würde sie aus Richtung des Eindringlings kommen.

/Das muss dann dieser Deidara sein!/, schoss es durch seinen Kopf als ihm Konans Worte wieder in den Sinn kamen.

Sein Blick blieb nach vorne auf das Kazekagegebäude gerichtet, trotzdem sah Naruto am Rand seines Sichtfeldes das er mit dem Angreifer wohl etwa zur selben Zeit dort ankommen würde.

Er war versucht das Hiraishin no Jutsu zu Benutzen um schnell zu sein als sein Gegner, doch er wollte nicht zu schnell mit offenen Karten Spielen, stattdessen holte er mehrere Kunai aus seinen Oberschenkeltaschen hervor.

Das Kagegebäuder ragte vor dem weißhaarigen auf, er konzentrierte Chakra in seinen Füßen und sprintete die Wand hinauf als ganz oben eine Explosion statt fand.

_/Es beginnt!/_

Seine Arme schnellen vor und die Kunai fliegen los, die Zettel an ihren Griffen rauchen bereits.

„Kibakufuda: Kassei."

Direkt unter dem großen weißen Vogelding ließ Naruto die Papierbomben ihre Wirkung entfalten, Sekunden später ist er an seinem Ziel und landete Zielsicher halb kniend neben einem skeptisch wirkenden Gaara dessen Beine bereits zum Teil von seinem Sand umgeben waren.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der rothaarige Kazekage leise, doch in der Stimme schwang mit was passieren würde wenn ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„Genau du Mistkerl! Wer bist du?", mischte sich auch der blonde Nukenin aus Iwagakur noch mit ein, dessen komischer Vogel sah ein wenig lädiert aus, doch trotzdem flog er noch.

Langsam richtete Naruto sich auf, der Sand unter seinen Füßen knirschte dabei leise.

„Interessante Begrüßung alter Freund, dabei bin ich doch nur hier um zu helfen.", erwiderte der weißhaarige schließlich und sah Gaara an

Durch die Kapuze konnte der jedoch nur ein breites Grinsen erkennen das ihm sofort sagte wer da neben ihm stand.

„Temari sagte das du uns besuchen kommen wolltest, zum Glück bist du gerade jetzt hier!"

„Was heißt hier Zufall, ich wusste von dem ungebetenen Besuch.", antwortete Naruto und machte eine eher nebensächlich wirkende Handgeste in Richtung Deidara, was dem ganz und gar nicht schmeckte.

„Haaalllllooooo! Ist ja nett das ihr komischen Typen euch so gut versteht, aber ich bin auch noch hier! Also ignoriert MICH NICHT!", brüllte der blonde Lehmkünstler zum ende und wollte eines seiner Lehmgeschöpfe werfen.

Gaara wollte gerade seinen Sand schicken als mit einem lauten Schrei ein Falke von oben herab schoss und im Vorbeiflug bei dem Akatsuki ein paar blutige Spuren im Gesicht hinterließ.

„Du verdammtes Federvieh!", keifte Deidara während Kimura nach getaner Arbeit wieder auf Narutos Schulter landete.

„Unser Gegner ist Deidara aus Iwagakure. Diese Wesen die er benutzt bestehen aus Lehm das er mit Chakra anreichert durch Münder in seinen Handflächen, so habe ich das jedenfalls verstanden.", erklärte Naruto und schlug dabei seine Kapuze zurück.

„Verstehe.", sagte Gaara während sein Sand in heftige Bewegung geriet.

„Dann schlagen wir ihm seine Hände ab und nehmen ihn Gefangen damit er uns ein paar fragen beantworten kann.", fuhr der rothaarige fort und beide, Gaara und Naruto fixierten den blonden der nicht sehr begeistert aussah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto – The Road before Me – Second Part**

**Kapitel 03-Blade of a sword, boxers and a decision**

**#########++++++#########**

Naruto schoss vor während unter seinen Füßen sich eine Fläche aus Sand bildete auf der er laufen konnte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich mich so einfach erwischen zu können, oder doch?", rief Deidara und schleuderte einige kleine Lehmspinnen, welche Naruto mit einem gewaltigen Satz nach oben auswich, dabei verlor er seinen Umhang.

Sofort viel dem Nukenin als auch dem Kazekage das merkwürdige Paket auf das der weißhaarige mit seiner rechten trug, obwohl, um genau zu sein steckte seine rechte Hand bis zum Ellenbogen in dem Paket das sicher seine einen guten Meter Länge hatte, wenn nicht sogar etwas länger.

„Soll mir der Klotz etwas Angst machen?", spottete Deidara, was bei Naruto nur zu einem Grinsen führte.

Mit einem reißenden Geräusch platzte das Paket auf und mit einem metallischen klacken hatte der weißhaarige mit einem mal eine lange und breite Schwertklinge am Arm deren Spitze genau auf den Nukenin zielte.

Deidara wich aus, doch den weißen Lehmvogel kostete es seinen Kopf, mit einem erneuten Satz landete Naruto wieder neben Gaara.

„Interessante Waffe. Aber bist du nicht im Nachteil weil du so keine Fingerzeichen mehr machen kannst?", fragte Gaara als die Klinge an Narutos Hand sich plötzlich nach unten und hinten umklappte und an der Unterseite verharrte von dem was man auf den ersten Blick für eine leicht kantige und zu lange Metallklaue mit einem kleinen Schildaufsatz halten könnte, doch die eigentliche Klaue am ende fehlte.

„Ist meine eigene Entwicklung, ich war halt nicht untätig Gaara, und das mit den Fingerzeichen ist auch kein Problem für mich, warte nur ab.", erwiderte Naruto und hob seinen rechten Arm leicht an und grinste.

„Und, das ist mehr als nur ein Schwert."

Im inneren lag Narutos rechte Hand um einen Griff und mit seinen Fingern konnte er fünf Regler steuern.

Der weißhaarige riss seinen rechten Arm hoch und richtete ihn auf den blonden Nukenin und benutzte den Regler für den Mittelfinger und löste einen Hagel aus Senbon aus die aus mehreren kleinen Öffnung schossen.

Gaara reagierte gleichzeitig und schoss seine Sandshuriken ab die ja nichts anderes als Sandklumpen waren.

Gemeinsam brachten sie den Akatsuki ins straucheln, Naruto nutze das um mit seiner linken Hand blitzschnell Fingerzeichen zu machen.

Zwei Jahre hatte er gelernt um mit nur einer Hand Fingerzeichen machen zu können, damit er auch wirklich in jeder Situation sein volles Potenzial ausschöpfen konnte, etwas das ihm in der jetzigen Situation bestätigt wurde.

„Fuuton: Shinkuuha."

„Fingerzeichen mit einer Hand! Seit wann kann der das?", fragte Deidara als er sah wie Naruto durch die Fingerzeichen flog und sein Jutzu ausführte.

Der weißhaarige zog soviel Luft in seine Lungen wie er konnte und entließ dann einen schneidenden Fuuton-Strahl der zwar Deidara nicht erwischt, aber seinen Lehmvogel welcher dabei mit einer ziemlichen Explosion hoch ging.

Gaara schützte sich und Naruto mit einem Sandschild.

**„DAS BEREUST DU!"**, brüllte der Nukenin während er Richtung Boden stürzte, doch dann im nächsten Moment auf einem neuen Lehmvogel stand und wieder an Höhe gewann.

„Ihr werdet es bereuen mich und meine Kunst so zu Unterschätzen.", knurrte der blonde Nukenin, im nächsten Moment ließ er dutzende kleine weiße Vögel aufsteigen die sich sofort auf Naruto und Gaara stürzten.

Der weißhaarige wollte gerade seinen rechten Arm heben, da flog etwas über ihn hinweg und fegte die kleinen Lehmgeschöpfe aus der Luft.

Neben den beiden landete eine Gestalt in einem dunklen Ganzkörperanzug und Naruto grinste als er das geschminkte Gesicht von Kankuro erkannte, der gerade mit seiner Puppe Karasu sich zu ihm und Gaara gesellt hatte.

„Ihr zwei konnte wohl einfach nicht warten bis Unterstützung da ist, oder?", fragte der Puppenspieler leicht gereizt.

„Warum auch Kankuro, Naruto und ich werden doch mit so einem drittklassigen Lehm schmeisser fertig.", sagte Gaara.

**„WAAASSSS!"**, brüllte Deidara mit hochrotem Kopf und bewarf die dreien mit dutzenden und aberdutzenden Lehmvögel.

Doch an dem Sandschild von Gaara bissen sie sich die Zähne aus.

Als die Explosionen vergingen sprang Naruto mit Kankuro über das Schild, Gaara ließ mit Sand Plattformen erstehen damit die beiden nicht stürzten.

Kankuro lies seine Puppe mit Kunai angreifen die Die Puppe aus ihrem Mund abschoss, Naruto hob wieder seinen Arm, doch dieses mal schoss er keine Senbon ab sondern Shuriken.

„Ohne eure Spielzeuge seit ihr doch Hilflos!", knurrte Deidara und warf Kanuro und Naruto Lehmvögel mit vier Flügeln entgegen die sich als sehr schnell und wendig herausstellten.

Diese versuchten sich auf Kankuros Hände zu stürzen damit dieser seine Puppenkunst nicht mehr einsetzten konnte, doch Naruto wischte die Lehmgeschöpfe mit einem Schwertstreich aus der Luft.

„Baka, machst deine tolle Waffe kaputt nur damit es deinen Freund nicht trifft!", rief Deidara als Naruto hinter einer reihe von Explosionen verschwand.

„Rede nicht von Sachen von denen du keine Ahnung hast Nukenin.", kam es als Antwort aus den Explosionsqualm.

Als der sich lichtete stand Naruto neben Kankuro, sein Schwert war unbeschädigt, nur etwas Rußgeschwärzt.

„Mein Schwert ist keine drittklassige Schmiedekunst, das ist das beste an Metall das ich finden und verarbeiten konnte. Da muss du schon mit sehr viel größeren Explosionen ankommen um ihm etwas anzuhaben.", erklärte Naruto und ließ dabei die Schwertklinge wieder umklappen.

Mit seinem kleinen Finger betätigte er dabei einen weiteren Regler, dieser war zweistufig, als er ihn zog klappte der Schildaufsatz zur Seite und ein Fūsha Shuriken das zusammengelegt war kam zum Vorschein.

Das große Shuriken fuhr auseinander und begann sich erst langsam und dann immer schneller zu drehen.

Als es schnell genug drehte und er gezielt hatte ließ Narutos kleiner Finger den Regler los und der große Shuriken flog los.

Per Hand musste der weißhaarige jetzt den Schildaufsatz wieder an seine eigentlich Position bringen.

„Was bei allen Höllen steckt noch an Waffen in diesem Ding!", rief Deidara während er seinen Lehmvogel dem Shuriken ausweichen ließ.

Doch Kankuro hatte Karasu bereits in Position gebracht und ließ diesen das Lehmgeschöpf etwas zurecht stutzen.

Der Lehmvogel auf dem Deidara stand wirkte danach eher wie ein gerupftes Huhn, die Flügel waren zum teil zerfleddert und auch der Kopf war alles andere als noch vollständig.

Naruto tauschte mit Kankuro einen Blick und nickte dabei ganz leicht ehe er los sprang, seine Schwertklinge zeigte dabei direkt nach vorne und er begann gegen Daidara selbst loszuschlagen.

„Ja, komme du Wahnsinniger, komm und sieh MEINE KUNST!", brüllte der blonde am ende und erschuf Lehmvögel die Falken, oder Eulen ähnelten und die er Naruto entgegen schickte.

Doch der Wich mit einem großen Sprung nach oben aus, er hatte beide Arme zur Seite weg gestreckt und machte einen gestreckten Rückwertssalto.

Aus Narutos Schatten jedoch tauchte Karasu auf und feuerte eine Reihe Giftbomben auf den Akatsuki ab.

Als Naruto am Scheitelpunkt seines Saltos war klappte er das Schwert um, zielte und schoss mit Senbon auf seinen Gegner, der musste somit den Giftbomben und auch den Senbon ausweichen.

Gemeinsam drängen Naruto und Kankuro den Lehmkünstler zurück der ihnen immer mehr Lehmvögel entgegen warf, die dabei auch immer etwas größer wurden.

Andere Shinobi hielt Gaara bewusst zurück da sie keine Chance gegen den Nukenin gehabt hätten.

Deidara versuchte einen Vorstoß und umrundete seine beiden Gegner um Gaara direkt anzugreifen, doch der reagiert sofort.

„Sabaku Kyū."

Sand schoss vor, der blonde wich aus, doch nur zum Teil, denn ein Teil des Sandes umschloss Deidaras linken Arm.

Gaara lächelte Diabolisch, er hob seine rechte und schloss seine Hand langsam zur Faust.

„Sabaku Sōsō."

Der Schrei der sich aus Deidaras Kehle kurz darauf löste hallte über das ganze Dorf.

Naruto nutzte das aus, mit rechts ließ er einen Hagel aus Senbon los während er in seiner linken ein Rasengan entstehen lies.

Die Senbon schlugen alle im Bereich der rechten Schulter ein während das Rasengan auf die linke Schulter zielte.

„Rasengan."

In einer riesigen Explosion verging der Lehmkünstler, ebenso sein Vogel.

Naruto schleuderte es nach hinten, doch er wurde von Gaaras Sand aufgefangen.

„Danke Gaara.", sagte der weißhaarige als er wieder neben seinem Freund stand.

„Keine Ursache, der Nukenin ist weg, aber er hat uns etwas hier gelassen.", erklärte der rothaarige und offenbarte einen zerquetschten Arm der von seinem Sand gehalten wurde.

„Sie arbeiten immer zu zweit, sein Partner heißt Sasori und ist ein Puppenspieler, ein Nukenin hier aus Suna wie man mir sagte."

Bei Narutos Worten sahen sowohl Gaara als auch Kankuro ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Kankuro, sammle eine große Gruppe und geh zum Tunnel, sofort!", befahl Gaara und sein Bruder nickte nur bevor er in einem Sandwirbel verschwand.

Zurück blieben Naruto und Gaara, der rothaarige lächelte und legte dem anderen dann eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Trotz der Lage freue ich mich dich zu sehen Naruto.", sagte der Kazekage freundlich.

**+#+**

Deutlich konnte Sasori einen lauten Schrei hören, die Stimme erkannte er sofort als die seines Partners.

Neben dem Puppenspieler wuchs der Oberkörper von Zetsu aus dem Boden.

„Wir wurden von Konan verraten, sie hat jemanden über unsere Schritte informiert der bis jetzt unbekannt war. Doch Deidara hat gerade gegen den Kazekage, dessen Bruder und Uzumaki Naruto verloren.", informierte Zetsu den wartenden, der konnte seinen Blick nicht vom Tunnel abwenden.

Es vergingen einige sehr lange Minuten ehe ein weißes etwas langsam zum Vorschein kam, es sah aus wie ein skurrile Mischung aus Vogel und Humanoider, und es trug einen scheinbar Bewusstlosen Deidara.

„Das lief wohl nicht nach Plan!", kommentierte Sasori und wand sich um zum gehen während Setzu wieder im Boden verschwand.

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

Naruto streckte sich ausgiebig, die Nacht war lang gewesen, deswegen war es auch bereits weit nach Mittag als er aufwachte.

Er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht noch geholfen das Dorf nach mögliche Gefahren zu durchsuchen, doch ohne Ergebnis, sie fanden nur die tote Wache am Tunneleingang und Spuren die in die Wüste führten.

Danach wurde der weißhaarige von seinem alten Freund Gaara dazu genötigt seine Sachen zu holen und dann mit ins Sabakuno Anwesen zu ziehen.

Noch im Halbschlaf trottete er nach dem ausstehen aus dem Zimmer, denn seine Nase sagte ihm das da jemand frischen Tee kochte, das er dabei nur seine Boxershort trug entging ihm völlig.

Den Kopf leicht angehoben führte ihn seine Nase auf direktem Weg in die Küche wo ihn mehr als nur Tee erwartete.

Den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelnd erkannte er eine verschwommene Gestalt die sich dann aber als Temari entpuppte als sein Blick klarer wurde.

Temari saß ihm gegenüber und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, es dauerte ein oder zwei Sekunden bis er merkte das die Augen der blonden nicht auf seiner Augenhöhe waren, sonder deutlich tiefer.

„Wasn los?", fragte der weißhaarige und musste dabei sogar noch Gähnen, ein warmer Windhauch traf ihn dabei und er sah nach unten und wurde sich klar wie er da stand.

Schneller als mit dem Hiraishin no Jutsu verschwand er aus der Küche und war wieder in dem Gästezimmer.

Nachdem Naruto sich eine Hose und ein lockeres Shirt angezogen hatte ging er zurück, vorsichtig spähte er in den Raum, von Temari war jedoch nichts zu sehen.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und betrat die Küche und machte sich dann selbst erst einmal einen Tee, welchen er voll und ganz Genoss, jedenfalls bis Gaara zu ihm kam.

„Na, irgendwelche Spuren von unseren Nukenins?", fragte er den rothaarigen.

„Leider nicht, wir verloren ihre Spuren nach einigen hundert Metern in der Wüste. Doch sie werden es wieder versuchen!", erwiderte Gaara.

„Ich weiß, deswegen bleibe ich auch hier. Du bist mein Freund und ich werde dir Helfen."

„Danke Naruto, nur was willst du machen? Willst du Shinobi für Sunagakure werden, oder etwas anderes?"

„Wieder ein _Hitaiate_ tragen? Ich gebe zu das ist eine Schwierige Entscheidung Gaara. Die Arbeit als Schmied und Waffenbauer macht mir Spass. Lass mir etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken, nur bis heute Abend, dann werde ich dir eine Antworte geben."

„Du hast soviel Zeit wie du brauchst mein Freund."

Naruto lächelte und nickte Gaara zu ehe er sich erhob und wieder in das Gästezimmer ging um sich komplett anzuziehen.

Auf seine Shinobikleidung verzichtete er dabei und trug wieder seine einfache Kleidung, er hatte sich halt in den letzten drei Jahren an sie gewöhnt.

Danach verließ er das Anwesen und begann eher Ziellos durch Sunagakure zu streifen, seine Anwesenheit hatte sich bereits unter den Kämpfern des Dorfes herum gesprochen und alle begegneten ihm mit Freundlichkeit und Respekt.

Jedoch, auch die Bürger verhielten sich ihm gegenüber so, und das obwohl sie wussten wer er war, bzw. wer er laut verstreuten Infos einmal gewesen war.

_/Ob sie mich auch so behandeln würden wenn sie wüssten das Kyuubi noch immer tief in meinem Innersten Versiegelt ist?/_, fragte er sich in Gedanken.

Seine Füße trugen ihn zur Mauer des Dorfes, in deren Schatten fand er auch durch Zufall das was einmal eine Schmiede gewesen war, sie lag neben eine langen Treppe die hinauf auf die Mauer führte.

Niemand hielt ihn auf als er die alte Schmiede betrat, und sie war wirklich alt und in keinem guten zustand, doch der Ofen und auch der Amboss waren noch zu gebrauchen.

_/Das hier könnte meine Chance sein./_, dachte er und sah sich weiter um.

Die zwei Lagerräume die er fand schienen direkt an die Mauer gebaut worden zu sein, doch eine dritte Tür irritieren ihn.

Sie lag zwischen den beiden Lagerräumen, doch so wie es aussah müsste diese Tür dann direkt in Sunagakures Mauer führen, und das kam ihm doch sehr komisch vor.

Hinter der Tür lag eine Treppe, rechts an der Wand war ein Lichtschalter, Naruto betätigte ihn und folgte dann der Treppe.

Sie ging etwa ein Stockwerk nach oben ehe sie einen rechts knick um 90° Grad machte und noch einmal ein gutes Stockwerk hinauf führte wo erneute eine Tür war, und ein weiterer Lichtschalter.

„Vielleicht das Metalllager, oder ein Schutzraum für die Bürger?", murmelte der weißhaarige, doch er irrte sich.

Als er durch die zweite Tür war stand er in einer Wohnung, einer schon lange verlassenen Wohnung.

Die Möbel waren alt und zum teil vermodert, er fand Aussparungen von Fenstern, doch sie waren mit Sand gefüllt.

„Ohne Strom wäre das hier eine ziemlich dunkle Bude."

Er verließ das innere der Mauer wieder, ebenso die Schmiede und begann die Treppe hinauf zu wandern die nach oben zur Mauer führte.

Für einen Ausgebildeten Shinobi wäre der Weg nach oben eigentlich ein Leichtigkeit, doch Naruto ließ sich Zeit.

Der Anblick der sich ihm dann bot als er ganzen oben war, war atemberaubend, es war als würde er auf ein Goldenes Meer hinab sehen das im Schein der Sonne strahlte.

Nachdem er sich einen Platz auf der Mauerkrone gesucht hatte saß er da und starrte einfach in die Wüste hinaus während er seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Gaaras Worte im Hinterkopf blieb er auch noch auf der Mauer sitzen als die Sonne längst untergegangen war, gut sitzen stimmt nicht ganz, er lag mit hinterm Kopf verschränkten Händen da und betrachtete den mit Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel.

**+#+**

„Ist er noch nicht wieder da?"

„Nein Gaara.", antwortete Kankuro auf die frage seines Bruders während er sich einen dritten Nachschlag vom Abendessen nahm.

„Er wird doch nicht seine Meinung geändert haben und wieder gegangen sein, oder?", fragte hingegen Temari, doch Kankuro schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Hab als ich nach Hause gekommen bin nachgesehen ob er da ist, seine Sachen sind jedenfalls noch alle da."

„Dann wird er wohl Nachdenken.", sagte Gaara und stellte seine großen Kürbisflasche erst einmal weg ehe er sich auch zum Abendessen setzte.

Keiner der beide Brüder sah dabei den erleichternden Gesichtsausdruck den Temari bekam, ebenso sahen sie das lächeln nicht.

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

_/Was soll das? Was ist das?/_

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen um zu sehen was ihn da Weckte, doch er schloss sie sofort wieder als er in die Sonne blickte.

Ihm kam langsam wieder in den Sinn wo er war, und warum er hier war wo er war.

Sich aufsetzend öffnete er seine Augen und blickte auf der einen Seite auf die Wüste, auf der anderen Seite jedoch sah er auf Sunagakure herab.

Wüste auf der einen, das Leben des Dorfes auf der anderen Seite, Naruto blickte von links nach rechts, rechts nach links und lächelte schließlich.

Aus einer versteckten Tasche holte er ein einzelnes drei zackiges Kunai und schleuderte es im hohen Bogen Richtung Kazekagegebäude.

Mit dem Hiraishin no Jutsu legte er den Weg bis zu seinem Ziel sehr schnell zurück und erschien vor dem Kazekagegbäude.

Die Wachen waren erst überrascht, doch als sie ihn erkannten grüßten sie ihn und ließen ihn auch ohne weiteres ins Gebäude.

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen ging er durch das Gebäude bis zum Büro des Kagen wo er respektvoll anklopfte.

„Herein!", hörte er Gaaras Stimme und trat dann auch erst ein.

„Naruto! Wir haben uns schon sorgen gemacht, wo warst du?", fragte der rothaarige.

„Ich habe Nachgedacht und hab die Nacht oben auf der Mauer verbracht."

Gaara begann zu schmunzeln als er das hörte.

„Hast du dort oben Weisheit erlangt Naruto?"

„Ja vielleicht, ich nehme das _Hitaiate_ von Sunagakure an wenn du es mir geben möchtest, doch gleichzeitig möchte ich weiter als Schmied und Waffenbauer arbeiten. Ich habe sogar schon einen Ort gefunden wo ich leben und gleichzeitig Arbeiten kann, so fern mein Kage nichts dagegen hat wenn ich so leben will?"

„Warum sollte ich da etwas gegen haben Naruto, wenn es das ist was du tun willst, dann werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Darüber hinaus, dich in ein Normales Team zu stecken wäre nicht klug denke ich, deswegen wirst du wohl eher für Spezielle Aufgaben von mir eingesetzt werden, sofern dir das nichts ausmacht?"

Auf Narutos Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Ich bin dann wohl so was wie dein Auserwählter, oder Gaara?", fragte er leicht zweideutig und zwinkerte den rothaarigen sogar noch an und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus als er sah wie Gaara rot wurde.

**„BAKA!"**

Etwas traf den lachenden Naruto am Kopf und er viel noch immer lachend mitsamt dem Stuhl auf dem er saß nach hinten, als er zum liegen kam sah Naruto das es ein _Hitaiate_ war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto – The Road before Me – Second Part**

**Kapitel 04-Chaotic twins, welding and sparks**

**#########++++++#########**

„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

In einer Rauchwolke erschienen insgesamt zwanzig Schattendoppelgänger in der noch immer recht dunklen und dreckigen Wohnung.

„Okay Leute, die eine Hälfte geht runter und fängt in der Schmiede an aufzuräumen, die andere Hälfte bleibt hier oben bei mir."

„Okay!", bekam er in zwanzigfacher weise zurück ehe sich seine Schattendoppelgänger aufteilten.

Naruto widmete sich als erstes seinem Fensterproblem, im Wohnzimmer wo er sich gerade befand gab es insgesamt fünf Fenster.

Vier davon waren Quadratische und ein Rundes das etwas kleine war und in der Mitte lag.

Doch die musste der weißhaarige erst einmal wieder frei graben und neu verglasen, aber dafür hatte er bereits alles nötige hier.

Zu erst begann er sich mit einer kleiner Schaufel durch die Fensteraussparung zu graben, er fand sogar den alten Fensterrahmen, vom Fenster selbst war aber nichts mehr übrig.

Das ganze wiederholte er noch viermal, als er mit dem letzten Fenster fertig war, waren auch seine Schattendoppelgänger unten in der Schmiede fertig, sie kamen wieder nach oben.

„Okay, drei von euch fangen an die neuen Fenster hier einzusetzen, vier andere beginnen damit in der Küche und dem Badezimmer die Fenster auszugraben. Der Rest geht wieder runter in die Schmiede und bessert mit dem gekauften Holz alles aus."

Seine Doppelgänger kamen dem natürlich sofort nach, die Die er zum Saubermachen der Wohnung abgestellt hatte verpufften als sie fertig waren.

Die Wohnung an sich war jetzt Besen rein, alle alten Möbel waren raus und alles war kahl, für Naruto war das aber kein Problem.

Insgesamt hatte er drei Räume, das Wohnzimmer war dabei der größte Raum, links und rechts lagen Badezimmer und Küche, auch jeweils mit Fenstern versehen.

Die Tür zur Küche lag direkt links neben der Tür zur Schmiede, sie war wegen der Treppe eher schmal und langgezogen.

Das Bad war quadratisch mit Dusche und Separater Wanne, fast schon luxuriös komplett gekachelt, was man aber erst sah als der ganze Schmutz weg war.

Ein Schlafzimmer an sich hatte er hier nicht, aber eine große Einbuchtung in der hinteren Wohnzimmerwand, zwei Meter fünfzig mal zwei Meter fünfzig mit einer runden Kuppeldecke.

Naruto hatte bereits eine gute Idee für die Nische, er wurde sich da einfach ein Bett hinein bauen, auf der ganzen Breite und Länge, und dann das ganze mit einem geteilten Vorhang vom Wohnzimmer abtrennen.

Jedenfalls war das sein Plan, ob es klappen würde sah er erst wenn er fertig war, doch erst waren die Fenster noch dran.

Jedes für sich gesehen, waren sie nicht groß, ein mal ein Meter in der Fläche, doch die Menge macht es in diesem Fall.

Sie ließen genug natürliches Licht hinein das man sogar ohne Elektrisches Licht auskommen konnte.

„Okay, bis auf zwei von euch fangt an die Möbel von unten hier hochzubringen, die zwei verbliebenen helfen mir!", ordnete der weißhaarige an und seine Schattendoppelgänger kamen dem nach.

_/Kami sei dank hab ich die neuen Möbel schon gekauft./_, dachte er nur während er mit seinen zwei Helfern begann die Nische genau auszumessen damit er danach beginnen konnte das Holz für den Bettrahmen zurecht zusägen.

Die Möbel die er gekauft hatte waren aus hellem Holz gefertigt die der ganzen Wohnung, die ja eher dunkle Wände, Böden und Decken hatte, sehr aufhellte.

Streichen wäre zwar auch eine Option gewesen, doch das hätte das natürliche Aussehen der Wände und der Decke verschandelt, der Boden war zu seinem Glück mit Holz verkleidet das noch gut war, sonst würde es doch deutlich länger brauchen bis er hier einziehen konnte.

Zwischendurch schickte er noch einen seiner Doppelgänger los um Lebensmittel einzukaufen damit die Küche schon mal komplett war.

Bis spät in den Abend waren er und seine Schattendoppelgänger beschäftigt ehe Naruto seine Helfer verpuffen ließ und ins Haus der Sabakunos zurückkehrte.

Lautlos bewegte er sich durch das Gebäude in die Küche, welche aber anders als er es erwartet hatte nicht verlassen war.

Gaara saß am Küchentisch über einigen Schriftrollen und sah sehr Nachdenklich aus.

„Temari hat dir was vom Abendessen aufgehoben, es steht im Kühlschrank im obersten Fach.", kam es leise murmelnd von der rothaarigen.

Naruto grinste und steckte seinen Kopf in den Kühlschrank auf der suche nach dem Abendessen.

Als er gefunden hatte was er suchte setzte er sich zu Gaara an den Tisch, welcher ihn dann mit Nachdenklichem Blick ansah.

„Was ist?", fragte Naruto zwischen den Bissen.

„Ich habe ein Problem das dich betrifft."

„Inwiefern Gaara?"

„Die Chūnin Prüfungen stehen an, wir sogar drei Teams die auf jeden Fall das Talent haben sie zu meistern, und eines das auf der Kippe steht.", erklärte der rothaarige und stöhnte leicht genervt auf.

„Das bringt uns zu dir, ich würde dich gerne mitnehmen, doch das ganze findet in Konoha statt."

„Na und?", fragte Naruto.

„Dich würde das nicht stören?"

„Nein Gaara, das würde mich nicht stören. Ich bin älter, Erfahrener, vielleicht sogar wirklich Weiser."

„Also gut Naruto, dann wirst du mit kommen nach Konoha. Das wird dein erster Auftrag als Shinobi von Sunagakure. Genaueres werde ich dir in ein paar Tagen mitteilen, denn ganz untätig wirst du nicht sein.", sagte Gaare und lächelte geheimnisvoll ehe er sich verabschiedete und dem weißhaarigen eine gute Nacht wünschte.

„Was meinte er denn jetzt mit nicht ganz untätig sein?", murmelte er, denn das ganze kam ihm doch etwas komisch vor.

„Ich glaube ich weiß was er meint!"

Naruto sah auf und sah sich Temari gegenüber, doch so hatte er sie sicher noch nie gesehen, sie hatte ihre vier Zöpfe nicht geflochten und trug ihr Haar lang und offen.

_/Ich wusste gar nicht das ihre Haare so lang sind!/_, dachte er dabei nur, dazu trug sie einen dunkelroten Yukata, welcher ihr aber sehr gut stand wie er zugeben musste.

Temari machte zwei Tassen Tee und setzte sich dann Naruto gegenüber.

„Gestern bin ich zu Gaara gegangen und habe mich etwas beschwert. Ich habe zur Zeit die Verantwortung über ein Genin Team das aus vier, und nicht nur drei Genin besteht."

„Wie kommt den das, das ist wirklich nicht üblich!"

„Stimmt Naruto, jedoch hatten wir bei den Geninprüfungen eine ungerade Anzahl an Schüler, deswegen haben wir ein Team mit vier Genin.", erklärte Temari und hielt sich dabei an ihrer Tasse fest.

Auf Naruto machte sie eine sehr müden Eindruck.

„Und was genau ist jetzt das Problem, ich meine du hast dich bei deinem Bruder doch nicht ohne Grund beschwert, oder?"

„Diese vier Genin sind das Problem. Zwei Jungs und zwei Mädchen, beides Zwillingspaare."

Naruto prustete vor Überraschung in seine Teetasse und sah die blonde Kunoichi dabei mit großen Augen an.

„Da ist noch mehr, die beiden Jungs konkurrieren dabei immer miteinander wer der stärkere ist und prügeln sich regelmäßig. Die Mädchen hingegen sind wirklich Stinkend faul und haben nur Schminke und Kleider im Kopf, und immer bekomme ich zu hören wie toll doch Gaara ist und das ich mich Glücklich schätzen kann seine Schwester zu sein."

Das brachte Naruto zum Kichern.

„Das ist nicht witzig Naruto, die vier sollen an der Chūnin Prüfung teilnehmen. Die Prüfung zum Genin haben sie zwar Geschafft, und auch die Aufträge die sie seit dem bekommen haben, waren kein Problem für sie. Jedoch waren das alles nur Stufe D Missionen, denn für höhere müssten sie ihre Fähigkeiten weiter ausbauen."

„Und genau da liegt das Problem, hab ich recht?"

„Ja, ihre eigenen Probleme stehen ihnen im Weg, und ich werde einfach nicht alleine mit den vieren fertig.", sagte Temari und lies dann Schultern und Kopf hängen.

„Das sieht dir aber nicht sehr ähnlich, das du so leicht aufgibst Temari."

„Dann warte ab bis du meinen derzeitig persönlichen Albtraum mal live in Aktion erlebt hast, dann wirst du mich verstehen Naruto."

Das Duo blieb noch etwas sitzen ehe beide in ihre Zimmer gingen und sich Schlafen legten.

Für Naruto war die Nacht aber recht kurz, denn er ging schon sehr früh zurück zu seinem neuen Domizil, immerhin hatte er dort noch genug zu tun.

Bis zum frühen Nachmittag hatte er dort noch zu tun, am Ende wurde er aber in der Wohnung und in der Schmiede fertig, nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten waren noch nicht wie er sie haben wollte.

Jedoch würde er das mit einem kleinen Einkaufsbummel beheben können, so brauchte er noch einige Bilderrahmen, neue Bettwäsche und Handtücher, und einen schönen dicken geteilten Vorhang.

Zurück an der Schmiede erwartete den weißhaarigen eine Überraschung, denn Kankuro wartete mit einem bepackten Handkarren und einigen Shinobi auf ihn.

„Kankuro! Was ist los?", fragte er als er bei der Gruppe angekommen war.

„Gaara hat hier ein kleines Geschenk für dich, von dem er meint du könntest etwas damit anfangen.", erklärte der Puppenspieler und offenbarte die Ladung, Rohmetall, einiges bereits so weit das er es verarbeiten konnte.

„Das kann ich wirklich gebrauchen.", sagte Naruto nur und untersuchte das Metall etwas genauer.

„Das ist wirklich gutes Material, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. Ich bin sicher ich kann da einige gute Waffen Schmieden von."

Kankuro ließ das Material von seinen Helfern abladen und sah sich dabei alles an.

„Wirklich toll was du hier draus gemacht hast Naruto. Ich erinnere mich nach an meine Kindheit, da stand das ganze hier schon leer und sah halb verfallen aus, ganz anders als das was ich hier jetzt sehe.", meinte der Shinobi mit der Puppe.

„War aber auch eine menge Arbeit, welche noch härter gewesen wäre wenn ich meine Schattendoppelgänger nicht gehabt hätte."

Naruto kam das Gespräch mit Temari vom letzten Abend wieder in den Sinn, und das er jetzt Gelegenheit hatte nähere Infos zu bekommen.

„Sag mal Kankuro, kannst du mir was über das Vierer Team erzählen das Temari derzeit Trainiert?", fragte er deswegen ihren Bruder.

„Du meinst das Zwillingsduo des Chaos! Sicher kann ich dir da was erzählen Naruto. Der Männliche Part hierbei sind Takeru und Taiki, sie sind Waisen und lebten bis vor kurzen noch im Waisenhaus. Dort hatten sie nur sich, sie mussten immer Kämpfen und konkurrierten dann später in der Akademie auch untereinander immer wer der stärkere von beiden ist. Und dann wäre da noch die weibliche Zwillingspärchen, Kiku und Kohana Sebuja. Ihr Mutter besitzt das größte Zivile Bekleidungsgeschäft hier in Suna und gilt als sehr lebensfroh und verführt Reihenweise Männer. Ihre sehr offene Lebensweise hat auf ihre Töchter abgefärbt und sie verstehen mehr von Kleidung und Schminke als von ihrer Kampfausrüstung."

„Na Toll.", murmelte Naruto nach dem gehörten, selbst ein leicht genervtes aufstöhnen konnte der weißhaarige nicht unterdrücken.

Kankuro lachte auf und klopfte seinem Gegenüber aufmuntert auf die Schulter.

„Also ahnst du schon was dich erwartet mein Freund, Gaara machte mir gegenüber ein paar Andeutungen die sich scheinbar bewahrheiten wenn du jetzt schon nach Informationen fragst."

„Temari hat mir gegenüber was erwähnt. Gaara meinte nur er würde schon für mich eine Aufgabe finden, gesagt hat er aber noch nichts."

„Kommt noch.", meinte der Puppenspieler nur und verabschiedete sich mit einem Grinsen ehe er ging.

Naruto machte sich auf in die Wohnung und begann seine Einkäufe auszupacken und zu verwenden, doch dabei dachte er immer an das Erz das jetzt unten lagerte.

Es juckte ihm in den Fingern das Erz zu bearbeiten um Rohmaterial fürs Schmieden zu erhalten, doch erst wollte er hier fertig werden.

Jedoch konnte er etwas anders machen.

„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.", drei Doppelgänger erschienen.

„Ihr drei geht runter und feuert den Schmiedeofen an und bereitet alles vor um das Metall zu verarbeiten.", gab er seinen Doppelgängern als Anweisung ehe er weiter in seiner Wohnung machte.

Er hatte sich einen großen und schweren geteilten Vorhang in dunklem rot gekauft den er mit einer stabilen Stange vor der Nische aufhing und diese so von seinem Wohnzimmer abtrennte.

Die restliche Sachen, wie Bett beziehen, Fotorahmen aufstellen und das gekaufte Geschirr einräumen, gingen dann recht schnell und der weißhaarige konnte endlich runter in die Schmiede gehen.

Alle Sachen die er fürs Schmieden brauchte hatte er bereits hier, deswegen zog er sich jetzt erst einmal um, immerhin war das Arbeiten am Schmiedeofen nicht einfach.

Feste Geschlossene Schuhe, eine luftige Hose und eine lederne Schürze zum Schutz vor Funken und ein paar Lederhandschuhe rundeten sein Outfit ab.

„An die Arbeit!", sagte er laut und deutlich in den Raum bevor er sich noch eine Siegelrolle schnappte und runter in die Schmiede ging.

In der Schmiede war es heiß, Wärme schlug ihm vom Schmiedeofen entgegen und es lies ihn lächeln, diese Hitze gefiel ihm.

Aus dem Lager holte er sich mehrere Metallbrocken und legte den größten in eine Steinerne Schale die er über das Feuer hängte damit er das Metall schmelzen konnte.

Danach öffnete er die Siegelrolle, in ihrem inneren wahren Formen mit denen er Rohlinge herstellen konnte, und das in verschiedensten Größen.

Beim Blick auf seine größte Form hatte er eine Idee, er hängte noch zwei Steinerne Schalen auf und schmolz noch mehr Metall ein, natürlich musste er dafür den Ofen noch etwas mehr anheizen.

Deutlich sah mit an wie das Metall in den Schalen begann sich zu verflüssigen, an der Farbe konnte er die Qualität ablesen und er war sehr zufrieden mit dem was er sah.

Dann war es soweit, vorsichtig goss er das geschmolzene Metall in die Form bis alle drei Schalen leer waren.

**+#+**

Temari wartete vor dem Kagegebäude, ein Bote hatte ihr mitgeteilt das Gaara sich mit ihr hier treffen wollten.

Als ihr Bruder aus dem Gebäude kam schritt er direkt auf sie zu.

„Komm Temari, wir gehen zu Naruto damit er erfährt was seine neue Aufgabe ist.", sagte der rothaarige.

„Also hatte ich recht Gaara, er soll mir mit den vier Quälgeistern helfen!"

Gaara musste auflachen als er sah was seine Schwester für ein Gesicht zog als sie das sagte.

„Sei doch froh Temari, Naruto passt doch sehr gut zu dir und wird dir sicherlich eine große Hilfe bei den Kindern sein."

Für Gaaras Worte hatte die blonde nur ein schnauben übrig, auch enthielt sie sich jeden weiteren Kommentars während sie weiter gingen.

Schon von weitem konnten die Geschwister sehen das die Schmiede in betrieb war, denn aus dem Schornstein kam Rauch.

Als sie näher kamen konnte sie auch etwas hören, laut und deutlich war zu hören wie Metall auf Metall traf.

Der Anblick der sich beiden dann bot als sie in die Schmiede kam war das zwei Narutos scheinbar einen großen Block Metall an Ort und stelle hielten während ein dritter einen großen Hammer schwang und einen Keil in das Metall trieb.

Mit einer gewissen Faszination sahen Bruder und Schwester mit an wie Naruto das riesige Metallstück fast in zwei haute, dann aber den Keil entfernte und das Metall faltete um es dann mit Metallpulver und einer Flüssigkeit wieder miteinander vereinte.

Dabei gab es ein wahres Funkenspiel, und Temari musste aufpassen um nicht einen Seufzer auszustoßen, denn für sie sah das einfach nur Wunderschön aus.

Jedoch wurde sie dann abgelenkt, und zwar von Naruto, und das in dreifacher Ausführung.

Drei vor Schweiß Glänzende weißhaarige junge Männer mit gestählten, aber nicht zu übertriebenen Muskeln die ihr die röte ins Gesicht trieben.

„Ist es hier drin zu Warm für dich Temari, du bist so Rot im Gesicht!"

Die blonde zuckte zusammen als ihr Bruder sie ansprach, zusätzlich hielten die drei Narutos in ihrem tun inne.

„Gaara, Temari, ich hab euch gar nicht bemerkt!", sagte Naruto und lies seine Schattendoppelgänger verschwinden während er das Metall zurück ins Feuer des Schmiedeofens legte.

„Was kann ich für euch tun? Oder wolltet ihr mich einfach Besuchen?", fragte der weißhaarige danach und wischte sich mit einem herumliegenden Tuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir sind aus einem bestimmten Grund hier Naruto.", begann Gaara und deutete dann auf seine Schwester.

„Temari hat zurzeit die Aufsicht über ein eher spezielles Genin-Team. Dieses soll auch an den Chūnin Prüfungen teilnehmen, und wenn möglich auch wie alle anderen Bestehen. Ich möchte das du mit Temari zusammenarbeitest.", erklärte er weiter.

„Sicher Gaara, kein Problem. Ich bin sicher Temari und ich kriegen das schon hin."

„Sehr gut Naruto, dann lasse ich euch mal alleine damit ihr beginnen könnt zu Planen.", meinte der junge Kazekage und ließ die beiden denn allein.

„Könntest du noch einen Moment warten? Ich müsste erst hier fertig werden damit ich das Metall später weiter verarbeiten kann.", fragte Naruto.

„Sich Naruto, ich, bzw. wir haben genug Zeit.", antwortete Temari und trat etwas zurück damit Naruto weiter machen konnte, innerlich freute sich die blonde das sie ihm noch etwas zusehen konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto – The Road before Me – Second Part**

**Kapitel 05-Laps to run, to climb heights and learn lessons**

**#########++++++#########**

Das Klingeln des Weckers holte ihn langsam aus dem Reich der Träume zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Verwirrt schaute er sich um und fragte sich, was das für ein Bett war, in dem er aufgewacht war?

Es dauerte einige Momente ehe sein Kopf begann richtig zu arbeiten und er wieder wusste, dass er in Sunagakure war, in seiner neuer Wohnung.

„Ach ja, ich hab doch heute mein erstes Training mit Temari und den Genin!", murmelte er verschlafen und rutschte dann langsam zum Fußende des Bettes, der Boden war angenehm warm und er schlurfte direkt in sein Bad, wo er das kalte Wasser der Dusche aufdrehte, während er sich seiner Boxershorts entledigte.

Kurz biss er die Zähne zusammen und sprang dann unter die Dusche, einen Aufschrei unterdrückend spürte er wie sein Kreislauf in Schwung kam und die Müdigkeit wich, erst da drehte er auch das heiße Wasser auf.

Zehn Minuten später saß er in seiner Küche und war dabei zu frühstücken, in Gedanken war er schon auf dem Trainingsplatz.

Nachdem er fertig war, zog er sich an und erschuf drei Schattendoppelgänger.

„Ihr drei geht runter und mach mit dem begonnen Projekt weiter.", sagte er zu seinen Ebenbildern, die verschwanden auch sofort nach unten während Naruto seine Ausrüstung zusammensuchte.

Kunai, Shuriken, auf sein neues Schwert verzichtete er aber und nahm stattdessen ein Ninjato mit das Er auch geschmiedet hatte.

Die Klinge hatte eine dunkelviolette Klinge und auch das Leder, mit dem er den Griff umwickelt hatte, war von der gleichen Farbe, ein Gegensatz war jedoch das Tsuba und die Endkappe am Griff, beide waren hellgrau, fast weiß.

Das Ninjato war seine erste eigene Arbeit gewesen, die auch gelungen war, wie sein alter Chef gesagt hatte, damals war er sehr stolz gewesen.

Er schnallte sich die Klinge seitlich hinten an seinen Gürtel und griff sich dann nur noch seine dunkelgraue Weste und machte sich auf den Weg.

Das Trainingsgelände, zu dem er unterwegs war, lag westlich jenseits der großen Mauer, Temari hatte ihm am Vortag von einer geheimen Passage erzählt, durch den er abkürzen konnte, ohne die Stadt vorher zu verlassen.

Besagte Abkürzung war ein Tunnel, gerade hoch und breit genug das Er hindurch passte.

„Also Feinde werden hier sicher nicht durchkommen", kommentierte der weißhaarige, als er am anderen Ende durch eine enge Felsspalte musste, um wieder im Freien zu stehen.

Von oben brannte bereits jetzt die Sonne recht unbarmherzig herab, doch Naruto machte das seit er in der Schmiede arbeitete nicht mehr sehr viel aus.

Die Landschaft die vor ihm lag war eher felsig als sandig, und er würde noch etwas laufen müssen, um an sein Ziel zu kommen.

Temari erwartete ihn bereits, sie stand im Schatten einiger Felsen am Rande einer kleinen Talsenke.

„Morgen Temari."

„Guten Morgen Naruto."

Er stellte sich neben die Blonde und blickte in die Talsenke hinab, wo er vier Gestalten sehen konnte, die zwei Jungen tauschten Schläge und Tritte hinab, wo er vier Gestalten sehen konnte und scheinbar Zeitschriften durchblätterten.

„Das sind sie also!", stellte er leise fest.

„Ja das sind sie."

„Wollen wir bei dem bleiben was wir gestern besprochen haben?", fragte er und sah Temari dabei an.

„Ja, es wird Zeit das die vier Mal richtig wach gerüttelt werden", erwiderte sie und benutzte dann ein Henge no Jutsu um ihr Aussehen zu verändern, und zwar so das Sie schwer verwundet wirkte.

Sie nickte Naruto noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schülern machte.

_/Ich bin gespannt wie die Genin reagieren! Sicher waren sie noch nie in so einer Situation, haben nur in der Akademie von so etwas gehört./_, dachte er, während er von seiner Position aus mit ansah wie Temari die Schwerverletzte spielend bei den Genin ankam.

„Zeit mich vorzubereiten", murmelte Naruto und benutze ebenfalls ein Henge no Jutsu und nahm die Gestalt eines Nukenin an dem Er mal begegnet war.

Mit dem Shunshin no Jutsu erschien er nur kurz darauf hinter Temari, was die vier Genin aufschrien lies.

„Sieh an, meine Beute hat sich gerade vermehrt, eine Sabakuno und vier kleine unschuldige Genin.", sagte er gehässig während er Temari von hinten festhielt und ihr ein Kunai an die Kehle hielt, dabei fiel ihm auf, wie angenehm die blonde roch.

_/Sie durchschauen das Henge nicht, dabei ist das Lehrstoff in der Akademie gewesen. Gehen wir eben noch etwas weiter!/_

Naruto drehte Temari etwas nach rechts und tat dann so als würde er sein Kunai ihr in die Seite treiben.

Die Blonde spielte mit und schrie auf, als wenn sie gerade ihr Leben verlieren würde, und als Naruto sie los lies glitt sie zu Boden.

„Und jetzt zu euch!"

Was er dann sah, waren zwei Mädchen, die sich aneinander klammerten und wie Espenlaub zitterten und zwei Jungen, die ebenso zitterten, doch scheinbar auch kämpfen wollten.

„Mit wem von euch soll ich nun anfangen?", fragte Naruto mit zischender Stimme und zog zwei Kunai.

Zu erst schritt er auf sie beiden Jungen zu, doch dann sprang er und landete hinten den beiden Mädchen.

Erneut hallten Schreie durch die Talsenke, doch Naruto achtete eher darauf was die beiden Jungen taten, und was er sah, gefiel im nicht, sie zogen sich langsam immer weiter zurück, während ihre beiden Teamkameradinnen sich kaum rühren konnten.

„Es ist genug denke ich", mischte sich Temaris Stimme ein als Naruto Anstalten machte seine Kunai zum Angriff zu heben.

Die vier Genin erstarrten und blickte zu der Blonden, die sich gerade wieder erhob und dann ihr Henge no Jutzo aufhob während Naruto sich an ihre Seite gesellte und seines dann auch aufhob.

„Ihr vier habt gerade einen Vorgeschmack auf die Wirklichkeit erhalten, einer Wirklichkeit die euch erwartete da ihr den Weg des Ninja gewählt habt", sagte Temari und blickt nacheinander die vier Genin an.

„Aber ihr seit eine Schande für den Nindo, den Weg des Ninja, doch das wird sich ab heute ändern. Genau aus diesem Grund bin ich hier, denn Gaara will, dass ihr an den Chūnin Prüfungen teilnehmt", erklärte Naruto nach Temari.

„Und wer sind sie?", fragte eines der beiden Mädchen.

Naruto antwortete nicht und musterte die Mädchen erst einmal, sie hatten dunkelblonde Haare, die sie beide als Zopf trugen.

Ihre Kleidung bestand aus hohen Ninjasandalen, luftigen Röcken mit Rüschen, weißen Blusen, über denen beide Westen trugen, die eine in Rot, die andere in blau.

Die Jungen trugen Standard ANBU Kleidung, nur dass die Weste fehlte, unterscheiden konnte man die beiden nur anhand ihrer Hitaiate, da eines ein weißes band hatte, das seines Bruder jedoch war schwarz.

„Ich bin Uzumaki Naruto, und ab heute werde ich neben Sabakuno Temari euer Sensai sein", verkündete der weißhaarige und grinste dann gerade zu wölfisch.

„Wir werden sicher unseren Spass haben", sagte hingegen Temari und begann dann eben so zu grinsen wie Naruto.

Deutlich schluckten die vier Genin und tauschten untereinander beunruhigende Blicke aus.

„Dann fangen wir mal an, ihr beiden Mädchen dürft erst einmal was für eure Kondition tun, und zwar in dem ihr Runden um die Talsenke dreht", sagte Temari und deutete dabei hoch zum Rand der Senke.

„Was? Nein, das ruiniert doch völlig unser Make'up, wenn wir anfangen zu schwitzen!"

„Da machen wir uns doch unsere Sachen dreckig!", reifen beide Schwestern und sahen recht empört aus.

„Doch ihr werdet laufen, da wird meine Freundin schon für Sorgen", meinte Naruto nur und lächelte vor allem Temari geheimnisvoll an und begann dann Fingerzeichen zu machen.

„Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

„Für deine Kröten ist das hier nicht die Ideale Umgebung Naruto."

„Weiß ich Temari.", erwiderte der Weißhaarige, als er seine Hände auf den Boden drückte und das Beschwörungsjutsu anwendete.

Es entstand eine Rauchwolke, doch zu Temari Überraschung kam da kein Frosch zum Vorschein, sondern eine große goldbraune Katze.

„Hallo Naru-chan!", kam es von der Katze die sofort Naruto begrüßte und sich ganz Katzenlike an seine Beine drückte und um ihn herum schlich.

„Hallo Chisu, würdest du uns vielleicht helfen?"

„Sicher Naru-chan, worum geht es?"

Naruto zeigte auf die beiden Mädchen.

„Sie sollen runden um die Talsenke drehen, doch sie haben Angst sich einen Fingernagel abzubrechen. Würdest du ihnen etwas zu Hand gehen und sie motivieren."

„Zu gerne!", meinte die Katzendame und fauchte die beiden Schwestern mit gefletschten Zähnen an, ehe sie auf sie zusprang, die Mädchen nahmen sofort ihre Beine in die Hand und rannten los.

„Das war doch ein Puma! Was ist denn mit deinen Kröten?", fragte Temari während die andere Hälfte des Genin-Teams sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzte.

„Vor zwei Jahren war ich in den Bergen unterwegs, das Wetter war recht schlecht. Während ich dann am Fuß einer Klippe rastete viel mir doch glatt ein kleines Kätzchen in den Schoss, so ganz aus heiterem Himmel könnte man sagen. Es war ein Kleines Berglöwen Baby, das seiner Mutter abgehauen war und dann gestürzt war. Drei Tage hab ich mich um das Kleine gekümmert, ehe ich seine Mutter fand, und kaum hab ich es abgegeben taucht in einer Wolke ein alter Puma auf und sagte das Ich würdig sei einen Vertrag mit ihnen zu schließen."

„Aber was ist den mit den Kröten jetzt, du kannst doch keine zwei Verträge haben, oder?"

„Nein natürlich nicht Temari. Also so wie ich das verstanden habe, haben Puma und Kröten sich da untereinander geeinigt, zwar habe ich jetzt wie du ja sicher ahnst keinen Vertrag mehr mit den Kröten, trotzdem haben sie noch einen guten Draht zu mir", erklärte der weißhaarige und wandte sich dann an die beiden Jungen, die noch immer am Lachen waren wegen ihren Teamkameradinnen.

„He ihr Lachsäcke, euch wird das Lachen jetzt auch noch vergehen", rief Naruto und ging zu den beiden Brüdern hinüber.

„Übungskampf?", fragte sie dann synchron.

„Nein, ihr beide habt in der Hinsicht erst einmal Pause. Stattdessen machen wir was für eure Chakrakontrolle."

Diese Ansage sagte beiden Jungen nicht zu, das stand ihnen sehr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, trotzdem standen sie auf und folgen Naruto der zum größten Felsen innerhalb der Talsenke ging.

Der Felsen ragte sehr hoch in den Himmel und hatte fast senkrechte Seiten, Naruto setzte seinen rechten Fuß an den Felsen und ging dann als wäre es nichts senkrecht hoch bis er in etwas zehn Metern Höhe stehen blieb und mit einem Kunai eine Kerbe in den Stein schnitt.

„Um das zu machen was Naruto gerade getan hat, müsst ihr Chakra an euren Füßen Konzentrieren und dann versuchen den Felsen hochzugehen", erklärte Temari während Naruto sich vom Felsen abstieß und nach einer Schraubendrehung neben der Blonden landete.

„Dabei halten ein Kunai fest und macht eine Kerbe bei der Höhe, die ihr erreicht. Meine Höhe ist euer erstes Ziel", sagte hingegen Naruto.

Die beiden Brüder schluckten und sahen erst ihre Sensei an, bevor sie den Felsen hinauf sahen.

„Los jetzt!", rief Temari als die Brüder zögerten.

**+#+#+**

Ihr Blick war verschwommen und sie schwankte bei jedem Schritt, doch Konan kämpfte sich schritt für schritt weiter vor.

„Ich muss nach Sunagakure! Ich muss nach Sunagakure!", sagte sich die Blauhaarige immer wieder während Sie durch den Wald stolperte

Sie hatte gerade so überlebt, es kam ihr wie ein Wunder vor das sie Nagatos Angriff entgehen konnte, nun, halbwegs entkommen musste man sagen.

Ein Schmerzwelle lies sie innehalten und ihr linke Körperhälfte untersuchen, was mit ihrem verschwommen Blick nicht sehr einfach war.

Dazu kam, dass sie fast stürzte und sich mit ihrer rechten an einem Baum abstützen musste.

„Verdammt!", murmelte sie dann aber, als sie merkte, dass sie Blut an der Handfläche hatte, was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass ihre Wunden wieder aufgegangen waren.

Sie wusste, dass sie weiter musste, nur so hatte sie eine Chance, deswegen stieß sie sich leicht ab und setzte weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen.

**+#+#+**

Temari hatte die beiden Schwestern vom Laufen erlöst während Naruto die jungen holte, jetzt standen die blonde und der Weißhaarige wieder nebeneinander und konnten nur grinsen.

Kiku und Kohana Sebuja sahen einfach nur fertig aus und wirkten, als wenn sie gleich umkippen würden, Chisu hingegen sah sehr zufrieden aus mit ihrer Arbeit.

Takeru und Taiki wirkten ebenfalls sehr fertig, und enttäuscht da sie es nicht geschafft hatten an die vorgegebene Höhe heranzukommen.

„Und habt ihr beiden etwas gelernt?", fragte Temari die Mädchen und erhielt empörtes Schnauben als Antwort.

„Scheinbar nicht", sagte Chisu und legte sich dann in den Schatten eines Felsen.

„Wir haben gelernt das unsere Sensei eine Freude daran haben uns zu quälen..."

„Und wir werden uns beim Kazekage beschweren", sagte die Mädchen abwechselnd.

Sofort wechselten Naruto und Temari Blicke aus und brachen danach in lautes Lachen aus, und es dauerte einige lange Momente, ehe sie sich beruhigt hatten.

„Also um es deutlich zu sagen, wenn ihr das macht werdet, ihr euch lächerlich machen, vor Gaara und auch vor dem ganzen Dorf", sagte Naruto nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Und nun zu der Lektion des Tages. Egal ob Shinobi oder Kunoichi, die richtige Kleidung ist genau so wichtig wie die richtige Wahl an Waffen oder Taktik", erklärte er danach mit ernster Stimme.

„Was das für euch heißt, dürfte klar sein, falls ihr morgen wieder unpassend gekleidet seit werde ich nicht nur Chisu auf euch loslassen!"

„Und wenn wir keine anderen Sachen haben?", fragte Kohana patzig währen ihre Schwester Kiku trotzig drein schaute.

„Dann kauft sie!", antwortete Temari nur und schickte die Vier dann nach Hause.

„Was denkst du Temari, haben sie ihre heutige Lektion gelernt?", fragte Naruto als sie den vier Genin nachsahen wie diese die Talsenke verließen.

„Das werden wir morgen sehen Naruto. Takeru und Taiki sicher, ich denke, dass Es gut ist, dass sie nun richtig gefordert werden, du hast doch ihren Blick gesehen als sie es nicht geschafft haben auf die gleiche Höhe am Fels zu kommen wie du."

„Und die Mädchen?"

Temari wirkte nachdenklich und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich glaube es um ehrlich zu sein nicht. Sicher wird es noch ein oder zwei mehr Lektionen brauchen."

„Schön, dann bekommen ich und meine Freunden etwas Training!", kam es von Chisu aus dem Schatten der Felsen, was Temari und auch Naruto zum Schmunzeln brachte.

**+#+#+**

Es konnte nicht mehr so weit sein, bald müsste sie aus dem Wald heraus kommen und die Wüste erreichen.

Die Sonne war bereits komplett untergegangen, wenn Konan die ganze Nacht durchgehen würde, dann könnte sie bis zum Morgengrauen Sunagakure erreichen.

Ihre Wunden jedoch machten sie langsam und ließen sie immer wieder anhalten.

Es verging noch eine gute Stunde, oder waren es mehr, ehe sich der Wald lichtete und sie die Wüste vor sich sah.

Jedoch wurde jeder Schritt nun nur Schwieriger, ihr Kraftverlust hatte zur Folge, dass sie ihre Füße nicht mehr richtig heben konnte und oft strauchelte.

_/Warum wird es nur so schwierig. Warum habe ich keine Kraft mehr?/_, fragte die blauhaarige sich als spürte, wie sie fiel.

Den Aufprall spürte sie gar nicht, doch den Sand unter sich spürte sie.

Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers und ihres Willens versuchte Konan sich wieder hochzustemmen, zurück auf ihre Füße zu kommen, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Es machte ihre Lage nur schlimmer, denn sie spürte sehr genau wie ihr Geist dabei war zu versagen und eine Ohnmacht nahte.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, stimmte etwas nicht, verschwommen erinnerte sie sich das Sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten gefallen war, doch nun lag sie auf dem Rücken.

Auch lag sie nicht im Sand der Wüste unter sengender Sonne, sondern in einem Bett in einem Raum.

Ihre Nase fing Gerüche auf, wie sie nur in einem Krankenhaus vorkamen.

Konan versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ihr Körper war noch zu schwach, sie konnte einfach nicht.

Trotzdem versuchte sie es, in dem Moment, wo sie es tat, erschien eine Frau in der typischen Kleidung eines Medic-Nin neben ihr.

„Nicht, sie sind nicht in der Verfassung, bitte bleiben sie liegen!", sagte die Frau mit besorgter aber bestimmter Stimme.

„Wo...bin...", kam es leise von Konan.

„Sie sind in Sunagakure. Eine Patrouille hat sie am Rand der Wüste gefunden", erklärte die Medic-Nin.

„Uzumaki Naruto, ich muss zu Uzumaki Naruto!", sagte die Blauhaarige, nachdem sie sich etwas gesammelt hatte, und blickte die Medic-Nin dabei flehend an, bevor ihr langsam schwarz vor den Augen wurde.

**+#+#+#+#+#+**

Da war etwas, ein penetrantes Klopfen, das ihn langsam aus dem Reich der Träume riss.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er sich bewusst wurde das, dass Klopfen von seiner Wohnungstür kam.

Leicht vor sich hin murmelnd stand er auf und warf dabei einen Blick auf die Uhr, es war gerade kurz nach Mitternacht.

Naruto schlurfte missmutig zur Tür und riss sie auf.

„Ja?", fragte er und sah einen jungen Shinobi, sicher gerade erst in den Genin Rang erhoben, der ihn leicht verunsichert anblickte.

„Verzeihen sie Uzumaki-sama, Kazekage-sama wünscht sie im Krankenhaus zu sehen."

„Ja ja", murmelte der Weißhaarige und schloss die Tür, er atmete einige Mal tief durch, ehe er sich ein paar einfache Sachen überzog und dann seine Wohnung verließ.

Der kleine Bote war nicht mehr da, warum auch, er hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt.

Im Krankenhaus von Sunagakure brachte man ihn nach seiner Ankunft auch sofort zu Gaara, der stand vor einer Zimmertür und blickte durch das in der Tür eingelassene kleine Fenster.

„Was ist los das Du mich mitten in der Nacht hier herholst Gaara?", fragte Naruto den Kazekagen.

„Eine unserer Patrouillen hat eine verwundete Frau am Rand der Wüste gefunden und hier hergebracht. Sie hat nach dir gefragt, als sie einmal kurz wach war, deswegen holte man mich. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass Ich sehr überrascht war, dass ein Mitglied von Akatsuki in unserem Krankenhaus liegt und dann auch noch nach dir gefragt hat", erklärte der Rothaarige und machte etwas Platz damit Naruto in das Zimmer sehen konnte.

Zuerst konnte Naruto nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelt, doch dann sah er den blauen Haarschopf.

„Das ist Konan, von ihr geht keine Gefahr aus Gaara. Sie hielt mich schon seit Jahren über Akatsukis Schritte auf dem laufenden, so wusste ich auch das Ich hier her nach Suna kommen musste. Sie ist eine Freundin Gaara, und wenn sie zu mir wollte, hat sich sicher die Organisation verlassen, ihre Wunden sagen mir aber auch das wohl aufgeflogen ist, dass sie mir half."

„Ich verstehe Naruto, dann wird sie als Freundin behandelt", sagte Gaara und klopfte dem Weißhaarigen dabei freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

egschafften.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto – The Road before Me – Second Part**

**Kapitel 06-Miss Stayed instructions and construction**

**#########++++++#########**

Das Duo war noch vor ihren Schülern am Trainingsgelände, Naruto gähnte immer wieder.

„Was ist den los?", fragte Temari dann nach dem sechsten mal gähnen, dabei musterte sie ihn mit einem schon sorgenvollen Blick.

„Ach, Gaara hat mich letzte Nacht aus dem Bett holen lassen wegen Konan."

„Wer ist Konan?"

„Ach das weißt du ja gar nicht, das ist, war die einzige Frau bei Akatsuki. Sie half mir seit einigen Jahren in dem Sie mich über Akatsukis Schritte auf dem laufenden hielt. Deswegen kam ich hier her und konnte Gaara helfen, weil sie mich vorwarnte", erklärte er und ging dabei zu einem nahen Felsen und legte sich dann einfach in dessen Schatten.

„Warum hast du so eine Art Hilfe? Und was war genau letzte Nacht?"

„Also Konan, war noch vor der ganzen Sache mit Akatsuki, und noch vor meiner und deiner Geburt mit meiner Mutter befreundet. Als sie in mir dann den Sohn ihrer einstmaligen Freundin erkannte, musste sie mir einfach helfen, sie sah es wohl als eine Art Pflicht an denke ich."

„Und was war gestern Nacht?"

„Eine Patrouille fand Konan, sie war verletzt und war auf dem Weg zu mir. Ich gehe davon aus das Akatsuki gemerkt hat das Konan mir geholfen hat und deshalb angegriffen hat."

Eigentlich wollte Temari noch etwas sagen, doch zwei ihrer vier Schüler erschienen, es waren die Jungen.

„Guten Morgen Senseis.", Begrüßten Takeru und Taiki sie und verbeugten sich respektvoll vor ihnen.

Naruto grinste und deutete über seine Schulter zu dem Felsen an dem sie bereits gestern Trainiert hatten, sofort nickten die beiden Jungen und machten sich wieder an ihre Übung.

„Fehlen nur noch unsere beiden Divas.", murmelte der Blonde, nachdem die beiden Brüder angefangen hatten zu trainieren.

Es verging mehr als eine Stunde, ehe die beiden Mädchen ankamen, und sie waren komplett gestylt.

Doch das Auffallendste war die Frau, die sie begleitete, sie war Anfang dreißig hatte langes deutlich rötlich gefärbtes Haar und war auch ansonsten durchgestylt.

„Die Mutter?", fragte Naruto und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, als er sah, wie diese Erwachsene Frau in Stöckelschuhen angetrippelt kam.

„Du hast es erfasst."

Mit einem deutlich hinterhältigen Grinsen baute das weibliche Geschwisterpaar sich vor Naruto auf.

„Sensei Naruto..."

„...unsere Mutter..."

„...möchte sie Sprechen!", sagten sie abwechselnd und machten dann ihrer Mutter Platz die, den blonden verführerisch anlächelte, was den jedoch völlig kalt lies.

„Sie sind also der neue Sensei meiner beiden kleinen Mädchen, sie sind ja ein richtiges Sahnestückchen, so richtig zum Anbeißen", säuselte die Frau.

„Ja das ist richtig, ich bin zusammen mit Temari seit gestern für dieses Team zuständig." bestätigte der Weißhaarige und musste dabei gegen den drang ankämpfen sich die Nase zuzuhalten, denn er stand in einer regelrechten Wolke aus Parfüm.

„Ich habe es immer gesagt, ein gestandener Mann schafft alles, also auch dieses Team zum Erfolg zu führen."

Temarie schien von der Mutter völlig ignoriert zu werden, sie würdigte sie ja nicht einmal eines Blickes, und das ging Naruto sehr gegen den Strich.

/Gut, dann reden wir jetzt doch mal Klartext! Mal sehen ob die das Versteht./ dachte Naruto nur und holte tief Luft.

„Wir können dieses Team zum Erfolg führen, aber nur wenn Ihre Töchter lernen was es heißt echte Kunoichi zu sein. Doch sie können ja noch nicht einmal die Anweisung nach passender Kleidung befolgen. Ich denke es wird das beste Sein wenn ich zu Gaara gehen und ihm sage er soll ihren Töchter ihre Ninja-Lizens wieder abnehmen." erklärte Naruto langsam und mit ernster Stimme.

Den Mädchen klappten die Münder auf und es sah aus, als wenn ihre Augen nur Sekunden davor waren, aus ihren Augenhöhlen zu springen.

„Aber Sensei, sie werden doch meinen kleinen Mädchen nicht ihren großen Traum nehmen! Ich bin sicher ich kann etwas tun, damit wir uns einigen können!"

Narutos Gesichtsfarbe wurde erst weiß, ehe sie feuerrot wurde, seine Augen bekamen dabei einen sehr mörderischen Ausdruck.

„Sie können sich ihre billige Anmache von mir aus da hin stecken, wo die Sonne nicht scheint, oder sie in einer billigen Kneipe an den dortigen Kunden ausprobieren, aber gehen wie mir gefälligst aus der Sonne. An ihnen ist nichts was mich in irgendeiner Art interessiert, nur wahre Kunoichi tauchen überhaupt auf meinem Radar auf." knurrte er und trat dann an der völlig geschockten Frau vorbei und baute sich vor den beiden Mädchen auf.

„Dass hier ist für euch beide die letzte Warnung, morgen seht ihr wie richtige Kunoichi aus oder ich gehe sofort zu Gaara und lasse eure Lizenz für null und nichtig erklären."

„Aber Sensei..."

„...das können sie..."

„...doch nicht..."

„...so einfach machen!", stammelte die beiden Schwestern abwechselnd ehe sie sich der danebenstehenden Temari zu wandten

„Oder?" fragten sie synchron die blonde.

„Doch, und ich werde Naruto dabei vollkommen unterstützen. Und jetzt verschwindet und nehmt eure Mutter gefälligst mit." erklärte Temari und legte Naruto dabei freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

**+#+**

Gaara musste schwer an sich halten, um nicht laut loszulachen, er hatte sich heute Morgen eher spontan dazu entschlossen mal nachzusehen wie der Training von Narutos und Temaris Gruppe verlief.

Jetzt mit anzusehen, wie drei aufgetakelte weibliche Wesen wie geprügelte Hunde vom Trainingsgelände schlichen war für ihn ein wirkliches Fest.

/Eine gute Entscheidung, ich wusste das Naruto gut zu diesem Team und Temari passen würde./ dachte der Kazekage nur und lächelte selig, bevor er sich langsam zurückzog.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Kagegebäude dachte er darüber nach was wohl passieren würde wenn sie mit Naruto in Konohagakure auftauchen würden.

Es ging ihm dabei rein um die Reaktion einiger bestimmter Personen, Angst um Naruto selbst hatte der Rothaarige weniger, nachdem sein Freund kampftechnisch doch mehr als gut geworden war.

**+#+**

Das Training war beendet und Naruto und Temari gingen gemeinsam zurück nach Sunagakure.

„Und Naruto, was machst du jetzt noch?"

„Ich werde erst einmal einen Krankenbesuch machen, bevor ich nach Hause gehe. Aber was ist mit dir Temari, was machst du noch?"

„Ich gehe direkt nach Hause und hoffe das Kankuro und Gaara das Haus nicht verwüstet haben."

Der Weißhaarige prustete nach einigen Sekunden los da Temaris Blick einfach zum Brüllen komisch aussah.

„Lach nicht, so Erwachsen meine Brüder auch oft tun, sobald sie zu Hause sind entwickeln sie sich zurück in Kleinkinder und ich darf hinter ihnen aufräumen. Derzeit ist das mal wieder richtig schlimm. Du hast ja nur ein paar tage bei uns gewohnt, deswegen hast du das nicht so mitbekommen." erklärte Temari nur und setzte ein schmollendes Gesicht auf.

„Hör mal Temari, wenn was ist, kannst du jederzeit bei mir vorbei kommen, vergiss das nicht", sagte Naruto dann, als sich ihre Wege trennten und sie noch immer schmollte.

Die Blonde blickte ihn einen Moment überrascht an, ehe sie leicht lächelte und nickte.

Naruto blickte Temari noch nach, bis dieser außer Sichtweite war, erst da setzte er seinen Weg fort und ging weiter zum Krankenhaus von Suna.

Unterwegs besorgte er sogar noch eine paar Blumen, auch wenn es nur einfache Wüstenblumen waren, so war er der Meinung, dass die gemeinte Geste mehr zählte.

Bevor er das Krankenzimmer von Konan betrat schaute er durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür und war froh zu sehen das die blauhaarige wach war.

„Schön dich zu sehen." wurde er auch nur kurz darauf von Konan begrüßt.

Ihre Stimme klang zwar etwas brüchig und schwach, doch sie lächelte Naruto an, und es war ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Seit froh das Du dich nicht hast Umbringen lassen, das hätte ich dir sehr übel genommen", meinte der Weißhaarige nur, als er sich neben das Bett auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Ich hatte Glück und werde ab jetzt dir bei allem Helfen, was du vorhast", erklärte Konan und versuchte sich dabei aufrecht hinzusetzten, doch Naruto drückte sie so sanft er konnte zurück auf die Matratze.

„Erst einmal musst du gesund werden, also schmiede keine Pläne oder mach irgendwelche Versprechen. Also werde Gesund, dann sehen wir weiter." erklärte Naruto mit einem Lächeln das die ältere dann schließlich mit einem Nicken erwiderte.

„Erzählst du mir was du bis jetzt erlebst hast, seit wir uns zu Letzt gesehen haben?", fragte Konan und der Blonde stimmte nur zu gerne zu.

**+#+**

Temari kam durch die Haustür und entledigte sich ihrer Ninjasandalen, die Stille im Haus sagte ihr das Sie alleine war.

Deswegen wollte sie das ausnutzen und ging direkt ins Bad und lag einige Minuten später auch schon in einem wohligen Schaumbad.

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde blieb sie in der Badewanne sitzen und ließ dabei die Seele baumeln, ehe sie wieder aus der Wanne stieg und sich abtrocknete und in ihren Lieblings Kimono anzog.

Die Laune der Blonden war eigentlich recht gut, doch dann kam sie in die Küche und erstarrte.

Die Küche war das reinste Schlachtfeld, Kankuro saß am Tisch und bastelte an einer neuen Puppe und Gaara hatte scheinbar versucht etwas zu kochen.

„Ah Temari, du bist auch schon zu Hause?" kam es von dem hauseigenen Puppenmeister, der dabei nicht einmal von seiner Bastelei aufsah und eine kleine Kanne mit Öl umstieß.

Temari betrachtete die Küchenanrichte auf der die Überreste von Eiern, Nudeln, Obst und Gemüse lag, auf dem Boden vor der Anrichte gab es eine feine Lage aus Mehl und Sand vermischt mit Milch.

Im Kopf der Blonden überschlugen sich die Gedanken und langsam bildete sich an ihrer Schläfe eine pochende Ader.

„Ihr beide könnte es nicht lassen, es sieht hier aus als hätte eine wilde Horde hier gehaust!"

Ihre Brüder sahen sie an, als wenn sie nicht verstanden, was ihre Schwester wollte.

„Damit eines klar ist ihr zwei, ich räume das nicht auf! Ihr habt diese Schweinerei verursacht, also macht es gefälligst auch Sauber."

Zum Ende hin wurde ihre Stimme deutlich lauter und bekam einen sehr gefährlich klingenden Ton.

Gaara wollte etwas sagen, er hatte schon dazu angesetzt, doch Temari fuhr nur herum und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Ohne zu zögern, packte Temari eine Tasche und ging dann zur Tür.

„Wo gehst du hin Temari?", fragte Gaara als Temari sich ihre Sandalen wieder anzog, Kankura stand neben seinem Bruder und sah ebenso wie der rothaarige sehr verwirrt aus.

„Bis ihr beiden gelernt habt wie ihr "Alleine" das Haus sauber haltet ziehe ich **AUS**!"

Die Haustür knallte so heftig zu das der Türrahmen an zwei Stellen splitterte.

„Jetzt sie dir nur an was du angestellt hast Kankuro!"

„Ich, das ist doch alleine deine Schuld!"

Deutlich konnte Temari hören wie ihre Brüder sich darüber stritten wer dran Schuld war, und das brachte sie nur dazu wütend zu schnauben und sich immer weiter vom Haus zu entfernen.

Ohne wirklich zu Überlegen führten ihre Schritte ohne große Umwege zum Schmiede von Naruto wo scheinbar noch gearbeitet wurde denn deutlich konnte sie hören wie Metall bearbeitet wurde.

Als sie den Hauptraum der Schmiede betrat staunte sie, denn es liefen nicht weniger als sechs Narutos herum, fünf trugen ihr Schmiedeoutfit während der letzte aussah wie sie Naruto zuletzt gesehen hatte.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie in die Runde.

„Oh Temari, ich habe den Tag über ein paar Aufträge bekommen. Aber was machst du hier? Ist etwas geschehen?" fragte der scheinbare Original Naruto mit einem Deut auf ihre Tasche, jedenfalls nahm sie das an.

„Ich hab Ärger mit meinen Brüdern und bräuchte für ein paar Tage einen Platz zum Schlafen, aber falls es dir ni..."

„Kein Wort Temari, sicher kannst du bleiben. Ich hab zwar kein Gästezimmer aber eine Schlafcouch auf der ich schlafen kann, du kriegst mein Bett." sinnierte der weißhaarige bis er zu grinsen anfing.

„Oder ich schaufle einfach noch einen Raum in meine Wohnung, sollte ja kein Problem sein. Ich Baue ein Gästezimmer nur für dich und dann auch noch eines für Konan später, solange nimmst du halt mein Bett."

Temari konnte nur mit offenen Mund dastehen, sie traute ihren Ohren kaum und konnte sich auch nicht rühren als Naruto zwei weitere Doppelgänger erschuf, sich drei Schaufeln schnappte und hoch in seine Wohnung rannte.

Es dauerte eine gute Minute ehe Temari sich gewahr wurde was Naruto gesagt hatte und was er wohl jetzt gerade machen würde.

Schnell rannte sie hoch in die Wohnung und konnte dort nur den Kopf schütteln denn ihr Gastgeber hatte einen Meter links neben der Tür zum Bade angefangen einen Gang aus dem Sand zu graben und sich langsam vor zuarbeiten.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihm sagen das er aufhören sollte das eigentlich jetzt nur wegen ihr zu machen, doch Temari blieb stumm.

„Jetzt steh doch hier nicht so rum Temari, komm rein und mach es dir gemütlich." wurde sie dann mit einem mal von Naruto angesprochen.

Er war dreckig, sandig, und doch grinste er sie an und schob sie zu seiner Schlafnische.

„Ich weiß, so eine Nische ist kein Zimmer, aber du kriegst eines von mir das verspreche ich dir."

Nach diesen Worten lies Naruto sie auch schon wieder stehen und machte sich mit seinen beiden Schattendoppelgänger wieder an die Arbeit, er erschuf sogar noch zwei weitere die den Sand wegschafften.


End file.
